Bear
by NikkiB1973
Summary: The prompt was-Charlie brings a dog home for Bella. Set sometime in Eclipse AU. If you are an Edward fan. Please do not read this. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-the prompt was Charlie brings home a dog for Bella.**_

Charlie scowled when he pulled up outside his house to find Edward Cullen's silver Volvo blocking his drive. His fingers tapped the steering wheel irritably as he was forced to park the cruiser on the road. It was bad enough that his daughter was still so insistent on dating the creep, despite the way Cullen had treated her in the past, but now the insolent asses pretentious car was taking up space on his front drive. Well he wasn't going to stand for it. He may not be able to force his daughter to stop seeing Cullen, but he could force the pasty dipshit to move that wreck off his property.

The irate police chief climbed out of his car and opened the rear door. He ducked down inside the vehicle and pulled out a cardboard box. As he lifted it, the box rocked in his arms, followed by a sharp yelp. Charlie's scowl was replaced with a smile as he hefted the box up higher against his chest and carried it up the porch steps.

"Bells, I'm home." Charlie bellowed when he entered the house. He kicked the door closed behind him as the box bounced in his arms again. "Quiet, fella." He whispered to the occupant inside. "I want this to be a surprise."

His daughter eventually emerged from the lounge, immediately shadowed by her wretched boyfriend. Charlie's scowl was back as he met Cullen's predatory gaze. Edward's lizard like eyes didn't even blink as his fleshy lips curved up into a forced smile. "Good afternoon, Chief Swan." He said politely.

"Is it?" Charlie barked in response. "Your car is blocking my drive. And isn't it time for you to leave? Bells has a curfew."

"Dad, please." Bella's pale face was burning with embarrassment. "It's not five yet." She looked up at Edward apologetically.

"I grounded you for a reason." Charlie reminded her pointedly. "It's this dolts fault that you fled half way across the country to rescue his sorry ass..."

Bella's face flushed a darker red as she drowned in mortification in front of Edward. She couldn't believe that her dad was being so hostile. She was impressed with Edward's restraint as he regarded her bristling parent with a bland smile. "Dad, it was my choice to go. This isn't Edward's fault in any way, shape or form."

Charlie's lips thinned. "You know what I think." He told her coolly. "I am not going to change my mind anytime soon."

"I understand it will take time to prove myself worthy again, sir." Edward said formally as he put a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder when she tried to defend him again.

"Stop being so obsequious." Charlie snapped. "Now move that heap off my drive."

"Dad, you're being rude. Edward is just trying to..." Bella was interrupted by a faint yelp coming from inside the box that her father was clutching against his chest. "What's in the box?" She asked curiously.

Charlie's expression softened. "I found him by the side of the road when I was on patrol. I think he's been abandoned." He opened the flaps of the box and a small head popped up, followed by a furiously wagging tail. It was a puppy. "I've christened him Bear."

"Oh my, he's so adorable." Bella cried as she reached out and picked the black and tan puppy up out of the box. It immediately began to lick her face. She laughed at the enthusiastic greeting. "You are such a cutie." She crooned. "Isn't he cute, Edward?"

Edward wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Yes, very...cute." He muttered. He reached out a hand and tried to pet the animal for Bella's sake but the puppy nipped his fingers and he snatched his hand back.

"Good boy, Bear." Charlie didn't hide his amused smile. "He knows who he likes."

"Aww...he's just getting used to us. Isn't that right, sweetie." Bella fondled the excitable puppy's ears.

"I've got to be going now, Bella." Edward said stiffly as he tried to regain her attention.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Bella barely looked at him she was so focused on little Bear.

"Right." Edward noticed Charlie grinning at him out of the corner of his eye. It was made worse by the fact that he was privy to the older man's private thoughts and they were far from flattering. He bid the police chief a hasty goodbye before finally taking his leave.

* * *

"He's a German Shepherd." Bella told Jacob over the phone. "I've been reading all about his breed. They can be curious, loyal, alert, obedient, confident, intelligent, watchful and most of all courageous."

"Just like me then." Jacob quipped.

"Very funny." Bella retorted, laughing. But she couldn't deny there was some truth in his statement.

"How's he getting on with the bloodsucker?" Jacob didn't hide his sarcasm. "Has he bit him yet?"

"Will you stop calling Edward names." Bella said irritably. "He is not a bloodsucker."

"I'm calling it as I see it." Jacob replied nonchalantly.

"Jake..."

"Does he or does he not suck blood out of his victims?" Jacob challenged her.

"The animals are not victims."

"But he sucks their blood."

"Alright yes." Bella snapped.

"That makes him a bloodsucker then. Am I right or am I right?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm going to go now." Bella hung up before Jacob could respond.

* * *

"Boys are stupid." Bella complained to Bear. He was lying draped across her lap, his eager brown eyes looking at her expectantly as he waited for his next treat. "Except for you, sweetie." Bella smiled at him tenderly, stroking the back of his head.

Bear's tail wagged back and forth as he let out a small yip in agreement. Bella laughed and threw a biscuit into the air. He raised his head back and caught it neatly within his jaws. "You are a clever boy, aren't you?"

Night was drawing in. Bella sighed, lifting Bear off her lap and plopping him down in the dog basket by her bed. "That's your bed, sweetie. Night, Bear." She smiled, bending down to scratch him between the ears, before switching off the lamp and bathing them both in darkness.

Bear wasn't happy about that. He whined, his ears drooping as he looked up at Bella's bed. He trotted out of the basket and made a leap for the bed. Unfortunately his stumpy little legs didn't quite make it. His paws caught on the quilt as he tried to scramble onto the bed, and he slid off, taking the quilt with him. It fluttered over his head like a shroud, covering him completely. Bella quickly switched the lamp back on and scooted across the bed. She was confronted with her quilt moving across the floor in an agitated fashion with poor Bear underneath. She tried not to laugh as she reached out and tugged the quilt off the poor puppy, revealing his sad little face.

"You win. Forget the basket. C'mere." Bella picked Bear up and settled him beside her. Tucking the quilt around them both, she switched off the lamp again and they soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Loud yelps, followed by growls, awakened Bella with a start. She panicked, her heart racing at a hundred miles an hour. Switching the lamp on she was shocked to see Edward running around her room with Bear nipping at his heels. Her boyfriend looked so flustered, his normally coiffed hair all mussed and untidy as he tried to escape the small puppy, that she couldn't help but laugh. Edward must have climbed through her window and disturbed poor Bear who had become alarmed at his sudden appearance.

"Call it off, Bella." Edward pleaded with her.

Bella hurriedly climbed out of bed and grabbed hold of Bear. The little puppy was shaking, his ears were back, eyes narrowed fiercely as he yelped in Edward's direction. "It's okay, sweetie." Bella soothed him.

Suddenly the bedroom door was thrust open. Charlie appeared in his stripy pyjamas carrying his gun. He snapped the overhead light on revealing his daughter sitting on the bed with a an agitated Bear on her lap and Edward at her window with one leg cocked over the ledge. The police chief's face turned beet red as his eyes narrowed dangerously in Edward's direction.

Then all hell broke loose...

* * *

"I thought my dad was gonna have a coronary." Bella told Jacob as she grimaced at the memory of her father chasing Edward out of the house with his gun. He had created such a ruckus that the neighbours had called the police thinking that their house was being burgled. Charlie's deputies had come racing to the scene, thinking that their chief was in trouble, only to find him ranting in his stripy yellow and blue pyjamas. Bella had never been so embarrassed in her life and not just because of Charlie's bad choice in sleepwear.

Jacob chuckled as he scratched Bear between the ears. The little puppy licked his face in response, his tail wagging so fast it was a blur. "I would love to have seen that. What happened to the bloodsucker?"

"Edward had to leave of course." Bella shook her head, sighing. "He's being very difficult. He told me I needed to get rid of Bear. Can you believe that?"

"Yes." Jacob refrained from rolling his eyes. "I hope you told him politely to do one."

"Well I wasn't going to be rude about it." Bella said testily as she pulled Bear into her arms. "I mean how could anyone resist this, cutie?" She cooed, kissing Bear on top of his sweet head.

"He likes me." Jacob pointed out, flashing Bella a knowing smile.

Bella arched one eyebrow. "Well you have a lot in common, don't you?"

"Like?" Jacob pressed.

"You've both got tails." Bella cackled as she dissolved into laughter.

"Very funny." Jacob grumbled as he gave her sour look.

Bear's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as he bounced around in front of them in excitement.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. This story is just a bit of fun. I will add to it from time to time if I'm feeling in a humorous mood.**_

 **Chapter Two**

For once it wasn't the smell of his sweetheart's blood that was driving him crazy. Bella smelled like wet dog, and being confined in the car with that potent smell streaming under his sensitive nose, was more than Edward could stand. He was forced to open the car window to let in some fresh air. He breathed a sigh of relief as the brisk breeze dampened down the infuriating dog's scent.

"Edward." Bella complained as her long hair whipped around her face. She dragged it back into a loose ponytail with her fingers. "It's freezing. Close the window."

"I can't my love." Edward said desperately. His voice sounded strangled.

"Why not?" Bella was getting impatient. It wasn't like she could seek warmth from him, he was too cold. Instead she was forced to draw her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around them.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But the smell of that infernal puppy is driving me to distraction. His scent is all over you. You must stop him sleeping in your bed. For one it's not hygienic and two its stopping me visiting at night. The creature is so hostile toward me every time we're in the same vicinity." Edward shuddered at the memory of Bear chasing him around his love's bedroom, nipping at his heels.

"How dare you say that my baby Bear isn't hygienic?" Bella glared at him, feeling deeply offended. "I bathed him only this morning."

"I can tell." Edward grumbled.

"You are just being ridiculous." Bella said dismissively as they reached the school's parking lot. She opened the passenger door of the Volvo when Edward parked next to Rosalie's bright red Ferrari. "I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous!" Edward exclaimed. "Now you are the one being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Bella climbed clumsily out of the car and scowled at Edward. "I won't have you making derogatory comments about my precious Bear again. If you can't accept him, then..." She left the rest unsaid as she slammed the car door closed in a fit of pique and sailed into the school building without a backward glance.

* * *

Bear was waiting for Bella when she returned from school with a wagging tail and lolling tongue. He leapt up at her eagerly, barking in joy when she picked him up and allowed him to slavishly lick her face in greeting. Edward's top lip curled back in distaste as he watched the disgusting animal slobber all over his love. He noticed Bella looking at him and he smiled stiffly. "What a good dog." He mumbled as he reached out to pet Bear gingerly on the head.

The annoying little beast nipped at his fingers before he had a chance to stroke the little devil behind the ears. It started to bark loudly, the sounds bouncing off the walls and reaching such a crescendo that Edward had to put his hands over his ears. "Make him stop, Bella." He pleaded.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen." Bella retorted irritably. She pursed her lips and kissed Bear on the head. "He's being silly isn't he my little baby Bear. You are such a cutie." She balanced the dog against her body so Bear's chin was resting on her shoulder while talking to him soothingly.

Edward gritted his teeth as he watched the infernal dog grinning at him over Bella's shoulder as she carried him into the kitchen. "You won't win." He mumbled under his breath as he shot the young pup a death glare. "There's not room for three of us in this relationship."

* * *

"He smells just fine to me." Jacob laughed as he lifted the little puppy up until they were on the same eye level. "The bloodsucker is just talking out of his chilly ass."

Normally Bella would have warned Jacob not to call Edward names, but she was so annoyed with her boyfriend that she didn't bother this time. Edward had flounced off in a huff after finding that Bear had chewed his way through his expensive designer jacket which he had left hanging over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "I shut Bear in the kitchen for half an hour while I did my homework and to stop Edward complaining about my precious baby's smell, but after five minutes I had to let him out, he was whining so much and scuffling at the door. It's not his fault that he wanted something to chew."

Bear grinned, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as he looked at Jacob like they were co-conspirators or something. "Exactly. Young pups are always hungry, so they'll chew on anything they can eat."

"Yes, like someone else I know." Bella eyed the empty fruit bowl which had been full before Jacob arrived.

"I don't know what you mean." Jacob put Bear down and watched the young pup scoot off toward his little basket which was placed in prime position in front of the flat screen. A game was on and Charlie was sitting in his recliner, chugging back a beer. "Hey, Charlie." Jacob said casually.

"Hey, kid." Charlie raised his beer in greeting. "I called your old man, he's on his way. Harry's giving him a lift. You'll stay and watch the game with us, won't you?"

"Just try keeping me away." Jacob winked at Bella when she rolled her eyes, before heading back into the kitchen to finish her homework in peace and quiet.

* * *

Bella had to admit Jacob looked kinda cute. He was fast asleep on the sofa, little Bear resting on his broad chest as they both snoozed together. Nights spent patrolling had caught up with him and his eyes had drifted closed during the game. It was over now and Billy was itching to go. Charlie was outside with Harry, helping Billy into the latter's truck. It was left to Bella to wake up Jacob. She looked at him for a long moment, watching as little Bear rose and fell on his chest when he breathed. His thick lashes cast shadows on his cheeks, his full lips slightly parted. He was growing his hair out again and his long fringe fell across his forehead. Bella cautiously reached out and smoothed it back from his handsome face. Jacob stirred at her touch, his eyes opening to slits as he smiled at her sweetly.

"Am I in heaven?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. "I must be because you're here."

Bella felt her face burn at his sweet compliment. "It's time to go. Your dad's waiting."

Jacob sighed, shifting slightly as he lifted Bear off his chest and passed him to Bella. "Take care of the little dude for me." He said quietly, tickling a sleepy Bear between the ears. "And you take care of her, or you and me will have words." The little pup opened his jaws and yawned, making Jacob and Bella laugh. "He's a cute one."

"Yeah, he's not the only one." Bella replied softly as she blushed again.

"Did you just call me cute?" Jacob teased. "That's one step up from being just sort of beautiful."

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes and slapped at his chest gently. "Get out of here, Billy's waiting."

Jacob laughed at her traitorous blush and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Bells."

"Night, Jake." Bella raised her fingers to the spot on her forehead where her skin still tingled from his touch.

* * *

Bella's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she was awoken by Bear growling and barking. She sat up and reached for the bedside lamp, switching it on hastily and flooding the room with light. To her astonishment she found Bear with his teeth sunk into the hem of Edward's designer jeans. Edward was trying to shake the puppy off but little Bear was clinging on for dear life.

"Call him off, Bella." Edward hissed. "Before your dad comes in here with all guns blazing again."

"Baby Bear." Bella crooned breathlessly as she scrambled out of bed and reached for the precious puppy. "It's alright. Mommy's here." She managed to unhook his jaws from Edward's pants and began to slather him in kisses.

Edward 's lips thinned as he examined the hem of his jeans. The ends had become all ragged. "Really, Bella. You should be reprimanding him, not comforting him."

"He was protecting me." Bella said indignantly as she snuggled Bear under chin. "What is he supposed to think seeing you creeping into my window in the middle of the night?"

"I always cree...visit you at night." Edward reminded her irritably. "I expected you to lock the little nuisance in the kitchen or something. I told you not to let him share your bed." He didn't realise he had screwed up until he saw Bella's eyes narrow dangerously. "Come on, darling. I didn't mean that really. I said it in the heat of the..."

"Go get him, Bear." Bella set the puppy back on his legs and watched with a grim smile as he charged toward Edward. Bear growled as he chased him around the room like before, nipping at his heels until he was forced to flee out of the window in case Charlie was awoken by all the ruckus.

* * *

The next morning a huge bouquet of red roses was delivered to the Swan house along with a wire dog crate wrapped in a pink bow. A white envelope was attached. Charlie had already gone to work so Bella took delivery of the items. She signed the docket for the driver then put her hands on her hips as she stared at the huge wire cage. Her father would never have ordered such a thing, and because the crate was accompanied by red roses she had to assume this was Edward's doing. Bella snatched the envelope dangling from the pink ribbon and ripped it open.

 _"I'm sorry for last night, my love. I don't like arguing. I was up all night thinking of a solution and here it is. The crate has plenty of room for Bear to run around in, but will also keep him safely out of our way when we are together. Don't worry about the cost, it is worth it so we can get things back to the way they were before. Inside the envelope is also a voucher for some free dog training classes. I think they will do Bear the world of good._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Edward_ "

Bella's foot began to tap as she glared at the monstrous cage in front of her. She couldn't believe Edward's nerve. To think that he would believe even for a moment that she would put her precious little baby inside such a thing was despicable. He needed to be taught a lesson. Spinning on her heel, Bella stormed inside the house, heading straight for the phone.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Sorry guys I just don't feel like writing heavy stuff at the moment.**_

 **Chapter Three**

"If you want my baby Bear to use the crate, Edward, then you need to help me train him to get used to it." Bella tried to keep her expression neutral as she saw the glimmer of triumph flicker in Edward's eyes before he quickly hid it behind a bland smile. "Maybe it will even help you bond with him.

"I am so glad you've come around to my way of thinking, love." Edward grazed the back of his hand lightly across her cheek.

Bella had to refrain from rolling her eyes. He was completely clueless. She must be a better actress then she thought if he was fooling himself into believing she agreed to locking little Bear in a crate all the time while he was around. Edward had no idea that she had hidden a camera on the shelf in the lounge so she could film everything. "I've printed off a training list." She passed the thin sheet of paper to him and watched as he scanned the contents.

"Well this seems simple enough." Edward tapped the paper with his forefinger. "The little pup will be trained in no time."

Bear scampered into the lounge just then as if he had heard them talking about him. As soon as he laid eyes on Edward, his little ears went backwards, he exposed his sharp teeth and began to yip loudly. Bella immediately went and picked up the trembling puppy in her arms and rubbed his head soothingly. "It's okay, sweetie. Everything is just fine." She kissed the soft spot between his ears and Bear licked her face in response.

Edward grimaced in disgust. "Really, Bella, you must stop him doing that. We need to start training the little beast immediately."

"Stop calling him a beast. He has a name. It's Bear." Bella scowled, her foot tapping on the floor as she glared at Edward.

"I'm sorry, love. It was a slip of the tongue." Edward apologised hastily. Bear was growling at him again. "I think you should put him in the crate now and shut the door so he can get used to it." He suggested as he kept his distance from the bristling puppy nestled in Bella's arms.

"No, we have to show Bear that the crate is nothing to be afraid of. So I thought you could demonstrate to him how it works." Bella said carefully. She glanced toward the hidden camera and smiled slightly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Edward exclaimed. "Really, Bella, you are fawning over him too much. Just put him inside with a few treats and close the door."

"Uh huh." She shook her head. "I only agreed to this because you promised to help me train him to get used to it. If you can't be bothered..." She let her voice tail off.

"Alright." Edward sighed dramatically as he raised his eyes to heaven as if it was the biggest deal in the world. "What do you want me to do?"

"It says here that Bear will need encouragement. So I think if you get down on your hands and knees and pretend you're a dog like he is..."

"I will not." Edward protested.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "You are quite welcome to leave then and take the darn crate with you." She warned him.

Edward exhaled irritably as he caved in and did what Bella asked. He bent down so he was on his hands and knees facing her and Bear. The little puppy had stopped barking and was staring down at him with interest from the safety of Bella's arms. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth and he grinned at Edward as if he was laughing. Edward shot the annoying dog a dour look. "What next?" He muttered.

"Now you need to bark. Baby Bear needs to think that you are another dog." Bella read aloud.

"Now you are being ridiculou..." Edward stopped talking when Bella glared at him again. "For goodness sake." He mumbled under his breath as he gave a faint bark.

"Louder." Bella urged him. Edward's jaw flexed as he made another lame attempt at a bark."That's a bit better than the last one but you need to put more effort into it. Bark louder and pant like Bear does with his tongue out."

Edward was about to protest again but he saw Bella tap her foot impatiently. He was just glad that none of his family could see what he was doing right now. Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie would rib him for eternity. He may feel like a fool, but his efforts would pay dividends if he could get the rabid little beast locked up and out from under his feet. That way things could go back to the way they were between him and Bella, without the puppy taking all her attention. He barked loudly, pushing his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he copied the way Bear panted.

"Oh, that's much better." Bella smiled sweetly. "Isn't that better baby Bear." She kissed the puppy's sweet head and he licked her face eagerly.

"What next?" Edward demanded testily. He wanted this over and done with. It sickened him seeing the unhygienic puppy slobbering all over his love.

"Oh, right." Bella kissed Bear absently on the head again as she held up the list in front of her. "Now I've got to lead you toward the crate using some special treats and your favourite toy. Now start barking and panting again."

Edward grimaced as he emitted a deep bark and then panted. Bella had the audacity to pat him on his carefully coiffed hair and praise him for being a good boy. He had never felt so mortified in his life. She held out a ball toward him then threw it in the direction of the crate. He watched it bounce, then roll across the floor. "You don't expect me to chase that do you?" He asked.

"Of course. We need to show Bear what to do." Bella reminded him pointedly. "Now fetch."

Edward was beginning to wonder whether Bella was getting enjoyment out of seeing him act like a fool, but he dismissed that idea. She was too sweet natured and innocent to be so devious. He gritted his teeth as he crawled rapidly across the floor in the direction of the ball. The infernal puppy yipped excitedly in Bella's arms as he continued grinning at Edward with his stupid tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Now pick the ball up in your mouth and head inside the crate." Bella ordered.

"That's going too far." Edward shook his head in refusal. He could see the wet globs of Bear's saliva on the ball. Bella had actually chosen the pups own toy to demonstrate with.

"Do you want this to work or not?" Bella snapped. "Bear's germs won't kill you. You're a vamp for goodness sake. You can't catch anything."

The things he did for love and to keep his darling girl happy. Edward grimaced as he bent his head down and gingerly picked the ball up between his teeth. Bear was wriggling excitedly in Bella's arms and yipping loudly, setting Edward's nerves on edge. He crawled inside the crate with the disgusting ball in his mouth. Bella threw a few treats in after him, before hunkering down and locking the door.

Edward spat the ball out of his mouth and pushed his fingers through the wire mesh. "It's his turn now." He said sourly.

Bella stood upright and cradled Bear in her arms, scratching him between the ears. "I can't believe you actually thought I would ever put my baby Bear inside a crate just to keep you happy." She said harshly as she cradled the excitable little puppy over her shoulder. She turned her back on him as she walked away to go and get her precious baby something to eat. Bear grinned widely at a disgruntled Edward over her shoulder. The infernal beast looked like he was laughing.

* * *

Jacob was literally rolling around on the floor, holding his stomach as he laughed loudly at the phone footage of the bloodsucker acting like a dog and actually crawling into the huge crate he had bought for Bear. He was surprised that the leech had gone along with it. When Bella had confided to him what she was going to do to teach lover boy a lesson, Jacob had told her that the vamp would never fall for it. He was glad to be wrong.

"Oh my god, that was so funny." Jacob sat up and leaned back against Bella's legs. She was sitting on the old couch with Bear draped across her lap. She fondled the dog's ears, smiling. "Wait until the others see this."

"I'm not showing the pack this." Bella cuffed him on the back of the head playfully.

"You don't need to. I won't be able to keep this to myself the next time I phase." Jacob grinned as he reached up and plucked little Bear off Bella's lap and held the adorable puppy in front of him. Bear panted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he grinned back at Jacob in delight.

Bella hadn't thought of that. Edward had been acting so pompous that he had driven her to act. He wouldn't be feeling that way anymore. She had sent the footage to Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. She would love to be a fly on the wall in the Cullen mansion right now. She thought she might feel bad for embarrassing Edward like that, but surprisingly she had no regrets at all. She switched off her cell in case he tried to call her. She wasn't in the mood to prop up his sore ego right now, that's why she had fled to La Push.

Jacob rose to his feet, still carrying Bear. He plopped down next to Bella and settled the little puppy on her lap again. "Want to watch some TV?" He asked.

"Why not?" Bella leaned her head on his shoulder as he grabbed the remote and turned it to her favourite cooking channel.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for the fun reviews. The madness continues...**_

 **Chapter Four**

"How much is that doggy in the window?" Emmet bellowed with laughter at the vicious glare Edward shot in his direction. Rosalie's mate had been teasing him mercilessly for days. "Woof woof."

"Ignore him." Alice tried to soothe Edward's ruffled feathers. "Jas." She whispered to her bored other half. "Some help here."

Jasper looked at her indifferently. He would have been joining in the teasing if it wasn't for Alice swearing him to silence. Edward was being overdramatic as always. But to keep the peace and to stop Alice chewing his ear off about Edward's hurt pride, he sent calming waves over to the disgruntled mind reader. Almost immediately Edward relaxed and Jasper was rewarded with a pleased smile from his mate.

"Has Bella apologised yet?" Alice dared to ask.

"Not in so many words. I know she feels remorseful about sending the video footage to certain members of this family who have shown no loyalty to me at all." Edward scowled in Emmet's direction again.

"Well perhaps buying that crate wasn't your finest hour." Alice pointed out.

"The little beast hates me. Every time I go into the house the little devil is nipping at my heels. I've had to stop my nightly visits to Bella because he's always there lying next to her in bed like some infernal guard dog." Edward complained to the only sibling who was willing to listen. "At least if the beast was locked up he would be out of the way."

"Look Bella clearly adores the little puppy, so you are just going to have to find a way to get along with him." Alice suggested. "Buy him some treats. Take him out for a walk. Try and bond."

"I have." Edward replied irritably. "Every time I've tried to pet the hound it tries to bite my fingers off. They way it slobbers over Bella is disgusting. I cannot even get near enough to hold her hand or kiss her because the creature's appalling stench is all over her."

Emmet snickered behind them. "I'm off to take Rosie shopping." He said loudly as he picked up the keys to his enormous Jeep. "Would you like me to pick up a diamond encrusted dog collar for you, Eddie boy?"

"Get out of here." Edward snapped as he grabbed a book and launched it at his tormentors head.

Emmet caught it easily. He grinned widely, booming with laughter as he finally left to join Rosalie. Jasper was making impatient signs to Alice that he wanted to leave too. She sighed heavily, feeling torn about leaving her favourite sibling to brood alone. She put a sympathetic hand on his arm. "I think Bella is so attached to the little puppy because he was a present from her father. You know how reserved Chief Swan can be. Try and see it from Bella's side, Edward. She must have been so touched by his gift and that's why she is so fiercely protective of the dog."

"Do you know you may be right?" Edward mused as he nodded in agreement. "If I was to give Bella a similar gift I am sure she will hold it in higher esteem than that irritating little beast. Thanks, Alice." He flashed her a grateful smile before vanishing from the room.

* * *

Bear was curled up in his basket, a fluffy blanket tucked in neatly around him. His mistress was sitting a few feet away at the kitchen table tapping away at her laptop. He yawned widely, earning himself an adoring smile from her. Bear closed his eyes and settled down, all ready for a nap. He'd had a busy morning, following his mistress around as she did her daily chores. They had taken a long walk down the road to visit the local store before coming back with bags loaded with delicious food and enticing treats. Bear's mouth watered at the memory. His ears twitched as he began daydreaming about his next meal which was due in a couple of hours.

Then suddenly his peace was shattered as an appalling sickly sweet stench hovered under his sensitive little nose. Bear bolted out of his basket at the speed of an arrow as he went to his mistresses defence at once. Loud barking ensued, followed by a yelp as Bear nipped at Edward's heels forcing him to dance around the room.

"Call him off, Bella." Edward cried as he hugged the small pet carrier he had brought with him to his chest.

"If you just knocked at the front door like a normal visitor instead of sneaking up on us like this all the time, then you wouldn't keep startling my poor baby Bear." Bella snapped irritably. She ducked down and managed to scoop the wriggling puppy up in her arms. She nuzzled his sweet head with her lips and soothed him with soft words. "He woke you up from your nap, didn't he precious." She cooed. "Silly, Edward."

Edward grimaced as he watched Bear slobber kisses all over Bella's face. It repulsed him each time. He was forced to hide his distaste behind a bland smile. "I've brought you a special gift." He announced with a flourish.

Bella tickled Bear behind his ears as she looked curiously at Edward. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the pet carrier. "I thought I made my feelings clear about locking Bear up in a cage."

"No, darling, this isn't for him." Edward couldn't bring himself to utter Bear's name. "Your gift is inside." He quickly deposited the pet carrier on the floor and opened the wire mesh door. He put his hand inside, there was a faint hiss followed by a small meow, then he pulled out a white fluffy ball of fur with the greenest eyes Bella had ever seen. It was a kitten.

* * *

"She's a Persian." Edward informed Bella as the little kitten immediately began to wind herself around Bella's legs, rubbing the side of her head against the bottom of her jeans affectionately. "She's a proper pedigree. Isn't she just lovely?"

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do with her." Bella cradled Bear against her chest. He was quivering in her arms, clearly not happy at the presence of this new interloper. He whined as he looked down at the fluffy ball wiping her unpleasant scent all over his mistresses feet. The kitten stopping moving for a moment before shooting him a malevolent glare with her emerald green eyes as she looked up at him.

"Well keep her of course." Edward smiled ingratiatingly. "The breeder assured me that Persians make good housecats and that they have pleasant and placid natures."

"But I've got Bear." Bella reminded him. "They might not even get on."

Edward picked the fluffy kitten up in his arms. She immediately began to hiss at him and he was forced to hold her at arm's length. "How can you resist that sweet face?" He questioned as he valiantly avoided her sharp claws as she writhed in his grip.

While his mistress was pondering what to do, Bear continued to watch the kitten warily. He didn't know what to make of it. The fluffy thing certainly didn't seem to like the pasty faced boy that kept invading his mistresses space, she had that going in her favour, but from the way she kept staring at him like he was some bad smell under her tiny nose, Bear wasn't sure she wanted to be friends.

"Just keep her for a few days, Bella. I'm sure she'll settle in. She and the...the puppy could end up being friends." Edward wheedled.

"Okay." Bella agreed uncertainly. "We'll give her a trial. But if my baby Bear doesn't like her then she'll have to go."

Edward wasn't happy about this. He had expected his love to go all googly eyed over the fluffy little kitten like she had with the devilish puppy. He kept a strained smile on his face as he tried to conceal his disappointment in her underwhelming reaction. "We should give her a name." He encouraged her.

"I'll think about it." Bella promised vaguely as she gently deposited Bear on the floor next to the fluffy kitten. She studied them both anxiously, waiting out their reaction, but to her surprise there didn't seem to be any antagonism. The little fur ball just glanced at Bear disdainfully before turning her back on him and winding her body sinuously around Bella's ankles again.

* * *

Jacob swung by for a visit. He was surprised to find that Bella had gained yet another pet. "The leech gave this to you?" He questioned doubtfully as he bent down to study the purring Persian who had made herself at home in Bear's basket. Bear was sitting next to it, glaring at the white kitten as if shooting lasers with his eyes.

"Yes, Edward brought her over this morning." Bella corrected him.

"Why?" Jacob reached out to stroke the kitten. She hissed at him and batted his hand away with her paw. "Jeez, she's a fiery one. Are you sure it's wise to keep her and Bear together?"

"He seems okay." Bella petted Bear gently on his head. "I mean he's even given up his basket for her. I think they're friends already." She was trying to be hopeful.

"Are you sure?" Jacob wasn't convinced.

"She's only here for a trial. If in a couple of days I think that she's not settling in here with Bear, then she'll have to go back to the breeder." Bella scratched Bear between the ears again before rising to her feet. "Hungry?" Bella asked Jacob, even though she knew what his answer would be.

"Hell yeah." Jacob grinned. He tried to pet the kitten again but she smacked at his hand with her forepaw. "I'll win you over, Puffball." He whispered to her, laughing quietly to himself as he went to follow Bella.

* * *

Night had fallen. Bella and Charlie had retired to bed. Bear and Puffball, (Jacob's nickname for the newest occupant of the house had stuck), were the only ones left awake. Bear was dozing next to his mistress on her bed when he heard the bedroom door creak. His head shot up, immediately alert for any signs of trouble. In the darkness he saw a glowing white furball scamper into the room. It was Puffball. The little kitten had been annoying Bear all day. She was already trying to take over the house and all the attention away from him. She had ingratiated herself with the master of the house by fawning all over him, mewling and whining incessantly, before purring loudly on the chief's lap. Even his mistress was slowly being won over. Puffball knew how to play the game, Bear had to give her credit for that.

The white Persian sat down at the foot of the bed staring up at him spitefully. He watched as she flexed her sharp claws, pawing at the carpet and kneading it. By the malevolent way she was gazing at him, poor Bear got the impression that she was imagining sinking her claws into him. She kept this up for quite a while, her emerald green eyes never leaving him once. Bear could see the fibres she was pulling up were piling up beside her. His mistress would be unhappy if she saw that the carpet was ruined. He flopped off the bed and landed clumsily beside Puffball. She hissed at him before swiping at him with her deadly claws. Bear whined and butted at her with his head.

Puffball took off out of the room with Bear chasing after her. She managed to keep ahead of him, occasionally stopping to hiss and swipe at him. She fled into the bathroom and tried to scramble up the side of the bath. Bear stopped in the entrance, his head cocked endearingly to one side as he watched her. One of her claws hooked into the toilet roll. Puffball couldn't shake it off. She tugged at her paw, shaking it and crawling backwards as she tried to unhook the toilet paper off her claw. It spiralled off the roll and floated around the room. This fascinated Bear. He dived in, thinking it was a game. Puffball was sprinting around the room, trying to get rid of the tissue, but in vain. Bear barked joyfully, jumping up and down, unintentionally knocking some of the toiletries off the side. They all came tumbling down, clattering on the floor loudly, just adding to the chaos.

Suddenly the room was bathed in light as Bella appeared with Charlie right behind her. They stared blearily around the room, taking in the chaotic mess, before their confused eyes landed on Bear. Puffball was nowhere to be seen.

 _ **A/N-oh dear! What will happen now? LOL ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Five**

"Don't worry, sweetie." Bella crooned as she kissed Bear's sweet head. "We can easily clear this mess up. Don't look so sad."

For the second time in two days Bear had been caught in the midst of a chaotic mess. This time it was in the kitchen. The wine bottles that Charlie had left on the kitchen counter the night before had been knocked off and smashed onto the floor. The loud noise of shattering glass had woken Bella and her father up from a sound sleep. In alarm they had come rushing down the stairs thinking they had an intruder, only to find poor Bear sitting in a puddle of red wine, looking very guilty. Puffball was nowhere to be seen.

"How the hell did he manage to get up so high and knock the bottles over in the first place?" Charlie questioned as he came striding into the kitchen with Puffball riding shotgun on his shoulder.

Bear could feel the white Persian's emerald eyes boring into him. He whined miserably as Puffball glared down at him from her safe perch. She was the true culprit. Bear had been up all night shadowing the demon kitty to make sure she didn't get up to more mischief after the bathroom incident, but she had been on to him. He cornered her in the kitchen, but she escaped him by climbing agilely onto the kitchen counter as she scrambled to get away, resulting in her knocking over the wine bottles in the process.

"Maybe baby Bear didn't knock them over." Bella suggested as she picked him up and cuddled him against her chest. Poor Bear emitted a small sigh and gazed up at her with his best sad face, his dark eyes begging for forgiveness.

"So you're telling me they just jumped off the counter." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Or that we've got a ghost or poltergeist or something. There is nothing supernatural going on here, kiddo." Puffball purred triumphantly in his ear as she rubbed her face against his neck. Charlie stroked her gently between the ears.

"Humpf." Bella muttered as she carried Bear out of the kitchen in a huff. Charlie had no idea that the supernatural was a daily occurrence in Forks. She wondered how he could be so completely clueless as to what was going on right under his nose. "I bet we do have a ghost." She whispered to Bear. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

* * *

"So how is the little angel settling in?" Edward asked as he came to give Bella a ride to school. He had waited until Charlie had left for work. There was nothing more intimidating then a police chief who hated your guts. Edward didn't feel in the mood for sparring with the older man or listening to his insulting thoughts.

"Well Puffball has definitely bonded with my dad that's for sure." Bella glanced over at the tiny kitten. She was curled up in Bear's basket, kneading one of Charlie's smelly old hunting shirts with her paws. It was her dad's favourite, but he hadn't seemed to mind giving it to the kitten to sleep on when she suddenly became attached to it.

"Puffball?" Edward frowned in irritation. "Why would you christen her Puffball?"

"I didn't. Jake did and it kinda stuck." Bella shrugged nonchalantly.

"I should have guessed the wolf boy would be involved." Edward muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Bella asked. She had seen his lips move but didn't hear what he'd said.

"I was just saying you should choose a name for her yourself. Puffball is a little insulting don't you think." Edward pointed out.

"I'm not sure if she's staying yet." Bella confided. "Poor Bear seems unsettled now that she's here. I think he was up all night fretting. He's upstairs in my room catching up on some sleep."

Edward felt his frustration increase. His love still seemed very attached to the little beast. He had hoped that Puff...the little Persian would have wangled her way into Bella's heart by now, instead the little kitten seemed more keen on bonding with the police chief. "Give her more time, darling. I'm sure everything will settle down soon."

"We'll see." Bella wasn't convinced. "I'll just get my coat. I won't be long."

While she was gone, Edward hunkered down in front of the dog basket. Puffball stopped pawing at Charlie's stinky old shirt and glared up at Edward malevolently. "Remember I rescued you." He told her in a low voice. "You owe me." He reached out to stroke her thick fur.

Puffball hissed and spat at him, the fur rising up on her body, making her look exactly like her name. She extended her sharp claws, ready to attack. Edward was taken aback by this ferocious reaction. He snatched his hand back. The breeder had told him how placid and docile Persians were. This one was the total opposite. He heard Bella walking back into the kitchen. He stood up hastily and retreated to the other side of the room. By the time Bella emerged Puffball had settled down again as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Jacob swung by the house around midday. Bella knew he was patrolling around the area so she had asked him if he wouldn't mind doing her a favour and checking on Bear and Puffball. She was concerned about Bear after he'd had such a rough night. Jacob unlocked the front door using the key that Bella had hidden under a plant pot for him. He strolled inside, calling Bear's name. Soon he heard the little puppy scampering down the stairs. Jacob grinned as he hunkered down, his arms open wide as little Bear appeared and launched himself at Jacob enthusiastically. Jacob laughed as the excitable puppy began to lick his face vigorously in greeting, his tail wagging madly.

"Hey, little fella." Jacob stood up and carried Bear into the kitchen. "It's a pity Bells doesn't greet me like you do, huh."

Bear yipped in delight. He was loving the attention. He had been napping all morning up on Bella's bed and had awoken full of energy and vitality.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked as he began to hunt through the cupboards for the dog food. "I know I am."

Suddenly Puffball leapt onto the kitchen counter. With her emerald green eyes sparkling and her fluffy tail raised high in the air, she walked daintily over to Jacob. Bear tensed at the sight of her. Jacob noticed that the little puppy's mood had changed as soon as the kitten appeared. "Are you two still not friends yet?" He rubbed Bear absently between the ears. "If you're gonna share this space you have to learn to work together."

Bear whined in response. Puffball flicked her tail before sitting down and raising her forepaw, licking it so she could begin cleaning behind her ears. Bear sneezed adorably as the cats long fur tickled his nose and Puffball glared at him before resuming washing her fur.

"Someone's a right little madam." Jacob shook his head at the kitten's disdainful expression. He scratched Bear between the ears as he continued to bang around the cupboards hunting for something to eat.

* * *

Jacob let out a contented burp. He had found the leftovers that Bella had put aside for him from last night's meal. He rubbed his taut stomach before stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Bear was laying across his feet, contented after the wholesome meal Jacob had knocked up. He'd even managed to steal a few scraps from Jacob, too. He smiled up him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted.

"I tell you what, Bear. That's the best food I've ever tasted. Bells sure knows how to cook."

Bear yipped in agreement. Jacob laughed, his eyes flicking to the puppy briefly before roaming the room. He spotted Puffball hiding on top of one of the cupboards. She was staring fixedly at him with those piercing green eyes of hers. Jacob always thought she looked like she was plotting something. "Get down here, Puff. Join in the fun." He called out to her.

Puffball just continued to glare at him disdainfully.

"No can do, Puff. Down you come." Jacob stood up, disturbing Bear, who was still lying across his feet. He strolled over to the cupboard and easily reached up, intending to lift Puffball down from her perch. She hissed at him, her forepaw swiping at him defensively. "Jeez, Puff, quit attacking me would ya." He managed to avoid her claws as he grabbed her by her scruff and plucked her off the top of the cupboard. "There you go, missy." He laughed as Puffball hissed and spat at him in annoyance.

Bear watched in fascination as Jacob plopped the wriggling kitten onto the floor. Her hackles were up. Bear barked at her, which sent her scuttling for the dog basket and the refuge of Charlie's smelly old shirt. He bounded up and down, feeling braver with Jacob to back him up.

"Calm down, little fella." Jacob stroked Bear's fur as he knelt down next to him. "Now you two need to learn to get along." He lifted Bear up and placed the reluctant puppy in front of his nemesis. "Now let's all start again. Bear meet Puff. Puff say hello to Bear."

Puffball hissed while Bear growled. Jacob shook his head at them. "Try again." He chided them. "Now play nice." He picked up a scowling Puffball and dumped her beside Bear. "Say hello to Puff, Bear." He encouraged the little pup.

Bear sniffed the little kitten warily. She mewled, striking out at him with her forepaw and hitting him on the nose. He whined, gazing up at Jacob as if to say I told you so. "I see what you mean, B." Jacob scratched his head, wondering how he could get the two of them to bond. "She's a feisty one. You know she kinda reminds me of Leah Clearwater with that temper of hers. Maybe I should introduce them to one another." He laughed quietly at his own joke.

Bear whined again, begging to be rescued. Puffball had turned her back on them and began to do her daily washing ritual. Jacob sighed. "How about we go for a walk, B. Let the spoilt princess have some time to herself for now. We'll work out a way to for you two to get on. Just give me time."

* * *

School was over. Edward dropped Bella home. She was barely speaking to him after their disagreement at lunch after he had none too subtly suggested that perhaps Bear needed some strict discipline after the bathroom and kitchen incidents. "A kitten is less boisterous than a puppy. That is all I'm trying to say."

Bella glowered at him as she climbed out of the Volvo and slammed the door. Edward was not amused by her temperamental display. He wasn't used to her being so moody and put it down to lack of sleep because of the infernal dog causing so much mess. He knew how house proud Bella could be. He followed her up the porch steps, expecting to come inside, but today she was having none of it.

"I need some space." She snapped at him.

"What? Why?" Edward stared at her owlishly, feeling totally confused. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he caught a faint whiff of Jacob Black's foul scent. The wolf boy had clearly been around again and he wasn't pleased.

"Just go home, Edward." Bella said testily as she fumbled for her key and opened the door.

As soon as she stepped inside something white launched itself in her direction. Bella was rocked backwards as Bear jumped into her arms in greeting, licking her face enthusiastically. "Baby Bear." She gasped his name in shock as she tried to calm him down. He was covered in some sort of white powder. "Is this flour?" She glanced down at the white paw prints covering the hardwood floor.

"This is what I'm saying, Bella. The dog has been at it again. You don't know what you'll come hom..." Edward's voice died as he watched Puffball prance out of the kitchen. Her fluffy fur was covered in the same white powder, making her emerald eyes seem even more vibrant than normal. Her tail was raised high in the air as she padded over to Bella and proceeded to wind around her ankles.

"Oh, my, what has been going on here?" Bella raised Bear up in her arms and looked him in the eyes. He grinned at her, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. He looked so cute and totally adorable that she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Bella, please, stop letting the creature lick your face like that." Edward began.

"Oh, shut up." Bella snapped at him again. "Go home, Edward."

"But..." He tried to protest.

" _I said go home_." Bella ordered. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to leave.

"As you wish." Edward replied stiffly, feeling affronted. He leaned in to peck Bella on the cheek but Bear growled at him and he was forced to beat a retreat.

* * *

Bella followed the trail of paw prints back into the kitchen. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see human footprints in amongst them. Jacob Black was standing in front of the stove, looking sheepish. There were white flecks in his hair as well as on his face and body. Bella's eyes lingered on his abs and his taut stomach, blushing when she noticed that he had caught her staring. She coughed in embarrassment and looked at the flour covering the floor instead.

"Jake, what have you done?" Bella placed Bear on the floor and put her hands on her hips as she surveyed the messy kitchen.

"I was trying to make cupcakes." Jacob sneezed as some of the flour went up his nose. "All animals love food. I should know." His dark eyes twinkled merrily as he sneezed again. "I thought it would help these two to bond. Instead they had a tug of war with the bag of flour and well..." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled disarmingly. "The flour won."

"Jeez, you are just something else, Jacob Black." Bella couldn't be mad at him. It was impossible. He was just too sweet. "That was a crazy plan. You can't cook for toffee and there is no way those two should be eating cupcakes. Or were they really for you?" She teased.

"Maybe for me more than them. But I thought it would be fun for them. And it was. They had a great time." Jacob ducked down and picked up Bear and Puffball, raising them up in the air in front of him. "You had fun, right guys?" He looked between them. Bear grinned while Puffball hissed at him. "See, Bells. They loved it."

Bella giggled as tears pricked at her eyes. "Don't ever change, Jake. Promise me." She swiped at her eyes before rolling up her sleeves. "We better clean this house before dad gets home. Then you can help me make the cakes. How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jacob said with a sunny smile.

 _ **A/N-aww how cute is he? Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you guys for the kind reviews on this story!**_

 **Chapter Six**

Bear sat on his haunches looking up toward the mantle where Puffball was perched. She was gazing down at him with her emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief. He watched as she slowly raised her forepaw and began to nudge one of the expensive ornaments toward the edge of the shelf. Bear rose on his hind legs, his muscles quivering with tension as he let out an anxious whine. Puffball jabbed her paw at the ornament again. It teetered on the edge of the mantle. Bear whimpered, his tail scraping the floor. Any second now. The little kitten gave it one last jab and the ornament fell off the mantle and tumbled toward Bear. With lightening reflexes Bear leapt up in the air and like a skilled acrobat he managed to catch the ornament in his jaws.

Puffball mewed in annoyance as Bear landed back on all four paws and safely deposited the ornament on the floor next to all the others items she had knocked off. He was winning this game and she wasn't pleased. There was one more to go. Daintily she balanced on the mantle and gracefully strolled along, her fluffy tail high in the air. There was one object left on the shelf, a silver photo frame with a picture of Charlie and Bella inside. Puffball sat next to the frame, wrapping her tail around her as she stared down at Bear disdainfully. He gazed up at her on full alert, waiting for her to finish what she had started. Puffball ignored him as she made herself comfortable; closing her eyes as she went to sleep.

* * *

"What on earth?" Charlie scratched his head, feeling totally perplexed as he looked at the ornaments lining the floor in front of the mantle. The only thing left on the shelf was the silver frame. Nothing was broken and each object was perfectly aligned as if someone had taken them off the mantle and placed them on the floor. "Bells?" He called out. "Have you been cleaning or something?"

"Dad, it's six in the morning. Why would I have been cleaning?" Bella wandered into the lounge with Bear hot on her heels. She shrugged on her dressing gown and tied the sash. She had just woken up.

"Look." Charlie stepped back and showed her the ornaments lining the floor. "How do you explain this?"

Bella felt as confused as Charlie. "I don't know." She mumbled. "This is so weird. Maybe we have got a ghost."

"As if?" Charlie replied in exasperation. "Perhaps you got up in your sleep and decided to do some dusting or something."

"Are you joking? You actually think I sleepwalked down here just so I could do some cleaning." Bella huffed. She bent down and picked Bear up, cradling him in her arms. "It wasn't me. We've got a ghost in here. I've seen the same thing on that paranormal show, Ghosthunters. We've got a poltergeist."

"You watch too much television." Charlie chided her as he bent down to pick up the ornaments off the floor. He rearranged them carefully on the mantle. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." He said to himself. He failed to notice Bear's guilty expression as Bella carried him out of the room.

* * *

"I bought this for the little kitten." Edward announced to Bella at lunch. He pulled a pink collar, sparkling with fake diamonds, out of his pocket. Attached to it was a silver disk with space to engrave a pets name. "I thought once you've chosen a proper name we could etch it onto the collar for her."

"Puff's already got a name." Bella reminded him coolly as she took the flashy collar from him.

"Darling, don't tell me you've shortened it to Puff. That sounds ridiculous." Edward didn't hide his annoyance. "She is a pedigree. Surely she deserves something much grander."

"There is nothing wrong with Puff. It suits her." Bella examined the collar. Trust Edward to buy something so ostentatious. "Did you get Bear a collar too?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" Edward laughed as if she had said something completely absurd.

Bella scowled. She shoved the pretentious cat collar back at him and scraped her chair back, earning herself a disapproving glare from Edward. "You can keep it. Puff hates collars. This present is almost as bad the crate you tried to force on me."

"My love...darling...please." Edward tried to protest. He couldn't understand why Bella was so annoyed with him. She didn't respond as she gathered up her tray and looped her school bag over her shoulder. "Where are you going? Lunch isn't over yet."

"I'm going to find some better company." Bella retorted as she turned her back on him and marched toward the table where her other friends were sitting.

* * *

Bella was still in a mood when Edward drove her home. He had been tiptoeing around her for most of the afternoon, worried that if he said the wrong thing it might set her off. He had sought Alice's advice. She was the only one who had the patience to listen to his whining. She had pointed out mildly that favouring the little kitten over the dog only served to wind Bella up.

"She loves the dog, Edward. Get used to it. I've told you before, try and make friends with the little puppy. The more you try and belittle him, the more you push her away."

"I wish that Chief Swan had never brought the creature home." Edward complained. "If he hadn't then none of this would have happened."

"He's an innocent little puppy. Get a grip." Now even the little psychic was losing patience with him. "Just show Bella you realise how much the little puppy means to her. Then you will be her hero again."

A thoughtful expression crossed Edward's handsome face. He tapped his chin. "You're right, Alice. Thank you. I just need to remind Bella that I am her hero."

Alice looked at him dubiously. "You won't do anything silly."

"Of course not." Edward gave Alice a quick hug. "I know what I'm doing. I promise."

* * *

"May I come in today?" Edward asked formally when he pulled into the Swan's driveway. He was relieved to see that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive. It was getting tiring dealing with the police chief's open hostility toward him. Bella's father was barely polite and Bella never pulled him up on it anymore either.

"I've got homework to do." Bella pushed open the car door and began to climb out.

"I can help you with your homework." Edward said desperately.

"You'll just take over and correct everything. I'd rather plough through it on my own." Bella held onto the door, getting ready to close it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"But I've hardly seen you this week." Edward pleaded. "Can't I come in just for a moment?"

"Look, not tonight. Jake's coming over, so..." Bella's voice tailed off when she saw Edward's eyes darken. "Don't pout at me." She warned him. "Jake is helping me with Bear and Puff. If you want me to keep the kitten then I need to make sure that she and Bear get on, otherwise she'll have to go."

"Why is it the kitten that has to go?" Edward demanded as he let his jealousy get the better of him. All of Alice's warnings flew out of his head. "Why not the puppy? Isn't he the one causing all the aggravation?"

"You are unbelievable!" Bella gasped as she slammed the passenger door shut and stormed into the house.

* * *

"I was that close. I mean it, Jake. I was." Bella raged as she told her best friend what Edward had said. "I never knew he could be so petty. You know I actually think he's jealous of Bear."

Jacob just shrugged. This didn't surprise him in the least. He was glad that Bella's rose tinted glasses were beginning to crack. Edward was finally showing his true colours. "He's just pissed because he's not number one in your life anymore."

"I'm sorry I'm going on about him, Jake." Bella apologised. She was so used to confiding in him about everything, that she sometimes forgot that the last person he would want to hear about was his love rival. Even though Jacob did his best to hide his feelings for her, she knew that he wanted to be more than friends. It was so hard walking that fine line, and often she crossed it without meaning to.

"Forget about it." Jacob shrugged again. "Let's get back to what we were doing."

"Of course." Bella sighed, feeling ashamed. He was hurt, she could hear the pain in his voice. She reached out and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. "I don't know what I would do without you." She said earnestly. "You're my best friend in the whole wide world, Jake. No one knows me like you do."

"I know." Jacob agreed quietly as his expressive dark eyes met and held hers. "And that's what hurts most of all."

* * *

The Swan house was in darkness. Bella was tossing and turning restlessly in bed. Charlie was fast asleep in the room next door. Nothing was troubling his dreams. Downstairs Bear had caught Puffball clawing at the wallpaper in the hallway. He had chased her off before she could do much more damage and she was now perched on the kitchen counter glaring down malevolently at him. They engaged in a staring contest. Bear sat tensely on the floor, while Puffball hung over the edge of the counter, her tail flicking back and forth like an angry wasp.

Suddenly the latch on the back door clicked. The noise startled both of the animals. Bear whined as he rose onto his paws, his dark eyes trained on the back door. It slowly swung open on its hinges. A shadowy figure flitted into the room. It moved so fast that Bear's eyes nearly crossed as he tried to follow it. He heard Puffball emit a faint hiss. Then something grabbed him from behind. Two cold hands wrapped around his body, freezing his bones as he was hoisted into the air. He barked, struggling in his captors tight grip. There was an annoyed grunt and then his jaws clamped together as a muzzle was slipped over his head.

"That's better. You can't bite me now you little beast."

Bear's little heart raced in his chest as he looked desperately toward Puffball. She was living up to her name. Her white fur exploded around her, her hackles raised as she stared at the intruder, hissing and spitting. His captor tried to pet the little kitten but she smacked his hand with her forepaw.

"Typical. You don't deserve the collar."

There was another faint squeak as the backdoor opened again and the intruder carried a struggling Bear outside. He left the door wide open as he fled into the night.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Seven**

Charlie felt something tickling his nose. He grunted and turned on his side in his sleep. Something soft brushed against his cheek. He frowned, raising his hand to swipe whatever it was away. Settling down again, he pulled his duvet right up to his chin and began to snore softly. A faint mew disturbed him again. Charlie shifted, rolling onto his back this time. He opened one eye and nearly had a coronary when he found Puffball sitting astride his chest, looking less than amused.

"Jeez." Charlie gasped as he raised his hand to his brow. "You scared the crap out of me, Puff." His eyes began to close again when he realised it was only the little kitten.

Puffball raised her forepaw and batted it against his cheek, trying to get his attention again. Charlie mumbled under his breath for her to be a good kitty and let the old man have his shuteye, but Puffball was having none of it. She smacked him on the nose this time, unsheathing her claws a little so they pricked his skin. The police chief yelled as he sat up abruptly, sending Puffball tumbling off the bed.

"What the hell?" Charlie rubbed his nose gingerly, checking it for any sign of damage. "Why did you do that?" The little Persian had never done that before. She was always such a well behaved little thing. He stared down at her blearily, trying to get his frazzled brain to work. "You haven't had another run in with Bear, have you?"

Puffball stood on her hind legs and rested her forepaws on the side of the bed. She mewed loudly in frustration, once again trying to get his attention. He may be her favourite but he could be so dense. Charlie yawned and scratched his head in confusion. Reaching down he picked Puffball up and plonked her on the bed beside him. Immediately she shuffled closer, her small body trembling violently in distress.

Charlie finally noticed how stressed she was. "What's wrong, Puff?" He stroked her thick fur to try and calm her down.

Puffball nudged at his hand, butting it with her head. Then she suddenly whipped around, scrambled off the bed and ran toward the door. Charlie watched in bewilderment as she paused by the entrance to his room and began to mewl loudly again.

"Well I'll be." Charlie scratched his head again. "I swear you want me to follow you." He climbed slowly out of bed.

Puffball kept on mewling, her bright emerald eyes gleaming in the darkness. Charlie winced as his feet hit the cold floor. He grabbed his dressing gown and slipped it on.

"Lead the way then, Puff." He didn't say it aloud but Bella's assertion that there was a ghost in the house was beginning to get to him. There had been so many odd things happening lately. Animals were supposed to be sensitive to the supernatural. "You're losing it you old fool." He chided himself. But despite his ambivalence he followed Puffball down the stairs.

* * *

It was Charlie who had to break the news to Bella that little Bear was missing. He had made the discovery after following Puffball down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found the back door wide open, letting in a stream of cold air. A thorough search of the house and the backyard confirmed that the little puppy was gone.

"It was Puff who woke me." Charlie confided as he reached up and stroked the kitten behind the ears. She was perched on her favourite spot on his shoulder, purring.

"He can't be gone." Bella said anxiously. Her heart was racing in her chest. "He was dozing on the end of my bed when I went to sleep. How on earth could he have gotten the back door open? You locked it, right?"

Charlie was struggling to remember. "I thought I did."

"This can't be happening." Bella's fingers tugged at her hair as she went into a blind panic. "It's freezing out there. We don't know how long he's been gone." Tears welled in her eyes as she sank her top teeth into her lower lip.

"We'll find him." Charlie tried to reassure her, although he wasn't sure how. Oddly there was no paw prints or anything. The ground was saturated because of all the heavy rain. He would have assumed the little pup would have left some imprint behind so they could track him. But there was nothing. But he didn't say that to Bella. "I'll call Billy and Harry. Maybe Jake and some of his friends could help us search. I mean Sam found you when you went missing in the woods."

Bella shuddered at the memory. She tried to pull herself together so she could focus. It was such an out of character thing for Bear to do. He rarely left her side when she was at home. Charlie lifted Puffball off his shoulder and passed her to Bella while he went to make some calls. Bella cradled Puffball against her chest. Even though she was fond of the little kitten, it felt strange. She was used to Bear's warm body nestled in her arms, his sweet head resting on her shoulder whenever she carried him. She stroked Puffball's fur and gazed into her emerald green eyes.

"Did you see him go? I wish you could talk. I really do."

Puffball nuzzled her head against Bella as she began to purr loudly. But this wasn't because she was contented to be resting in Bella's arms. Far from it. The little kitten was feeling sick to her stomach with stress. The house wasn't the same without the annoying puppy to pick on. Despite herself Puffball was missing him.

* * *

"I just spoke to Billy." Charlie confided as he joined his daughter on the back porch. She was gazing anxiously toward the encroaching forest. "Jake's not home at the moment but he'll try and do his best to get in touch with him."

Tears leaked out of Bella's eyes at this news. She had been hoping that Jacob was at home, she should have guessed he would be out patrolling with his brothers. It would take some time before Billy could contact him. Puffball began to struggle in her arms now that Charlie was back. She passed the little kitten to her father, who hoisted her on his shoulder. Puffball hid her face in the crook of his neck and mewled sadly.

"You're missing Bear, too. Aren't you sweetheart?" Charlie petted her back gently. "I just wish I could remember if I locked that back door. Though even if I didn't I'm surprised that Bear managed to open it."

"I was just thinking that myself." Bella murmured. She glanced at her father worriedly. "Maybe we do have a ghost."

Charlie frowned, looking for a moment as if he was actually considering the possibility, before he shook his head dismissively. "There are no such things as ghosts. The only supernatural creatures you'll find are in those fantasy romance novels that you are so obsessed with."

"How do you explain everything that has happened lately?" Bella retorted. "And I am not obsessed with fantasy romance novels."

"Of course you are. When you are at home your nose is always stuck in a book. What's that latest one you're reading? Baying at the Moon or something like that."

"It's called Howling at the Moon, actually." Bella huffed indignantly. "It's part of the Howling series by Stephanie Morrison. It's really popular right now."

"Of course it is, with all those ripped shirtless guys parading on the front cover." Charlie scoffed. "It's fake eye candy. That's what it is. It poisons young minds."

"Oh, what would you know." Bella said defensively. "You have no idea what it's even about."

"I read the back of your copy." Charlie revealed. "It's a love story about a teenage werewolf and a teenage witch falling in love and trying to overcome all the obstacles in their way to stay together. Just the usual crap."

"It's not crap. It's dead romantic." Bella refuted hotly. "You have no soul."

"Come on, Bells, you need to get in the real world. No guy looks like that in real life." Charlie argued. "You'd have to live in the gym to get those kind of muscles. He'd hardly have time to fall in love with anybody, apart from his own reflection of course. I mean who goes out shirtless all the time."

"Jake does." Bella said stonily as she wiped away her tears and marched back into the house.

* * *

There was a sharp rap on the front door. Bella pushed Puffball off her lap and hurried to answer it. Charlie had left to go and scout around the immediate area. He was convinced that little Bear was somewhere nearby. He had told her to stay inside in case the wayward puppy made his own way home.

Bella pulled the door open, hoping that she would find Jacob on her doorstep, but to her chagrin it was Edward."What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound rude but he was the last person she wanted there while she was dealing with the crisis of Bear going missing. She knew how resentful he was about her precious baby.

"I had to come as soon as Alice came to me with her vision. Oh, darling, she saw you sobbing and told me that your little puppy had gone missing. You should have called me." Edward's handsome face was full of false sympathy as he held out his arms to embrace her.

Bella broke down. She let him comfort her, soaking his shirt with her tears as she wept. "Oh, Edward." She sucked in a deep ragged breath. "We don't know how long he's been missing. It could have been most of the night. He got out through the back door somehow. It's freezing out there. Anything could have happened to him. I'm so worried."

"There, there, my love." Edward crooned as he stroked the back of Bella's luxuriant hair. He was enjoying having her back in his arms again. It had been too long. His plan was already working perfectly. Over her shoulder he saw Puffball staring daggers at him with her vibrant emerald green eyes. If looks could kill he would be a dead man. He frowned at her, pursing his lips, but the demon kitty just continued to glare at him. It made him very uncomfortable.

Bella finally managed to pull herself together. She stepped away from him, seemingly embarrassed that she had let her hysteria get the better of her. "Dad's out there now looking for him." She confided. "But it's so hard to pinpoint in what direction he was headed. Even though the ground is saturated with mud from all the rain, baby Bear left no tracks behind. Dad thinks it's bizarre."

"Yes, very odd." Edward mumbled. He cursed in his head as he realised that he had cocked that bit up. He should have let the infernal puppy make some paw prints in the mud to make it look more realistic. Trust the police chief to pick up on that.

"I'm hoping that Jake will be in touch soon. He can rouse the pack and they can track Bear's scent." Bella continued, completely unaware of what was going through Edward's mind.

"Why do you need the wolf boy for that?" Edward was incensed that she had contacted Black rather than him for help. "I can track the beas...puppy." He quickly corrected himself.

"Oh, yes, I suppose you can." Bella smiled faintly. "It's just that Jake has such superior senses and is such an excellent tracker. He's amazing at finding..."

Edward scowled. He was annoyed by Bella's endless stream of compliments about the dog. "I can track as well as any shape shifter."

"You struggled to track Victoria." Bella reminded him. "She was on a completely different continent and you didn't even realise."

"That was different." Edward refuted irritably. "I will find the puppy and return him to you forthwith."

"Okay." Bella agreed warily. She could see that she had bruised Edward's fragile ego, but didn't care. Right now her priority was finding Bear. "Please hurry." She pleaded.

"Have no fear, my darling. I am on the case." Edward said pompously. He leaned forward to kiss Bella on the lips but she turned her head so his mouth landed sloppily on her cheek. He straightened up, brow furrowed. "Well off I go then."

"Okay." Bella replied vaguely as she bent down to pick Puffball up in her arms. The little Persian was still glaring at Edward accusingly. He tried to outstare the little demon but was interrupted by an impatient Bella. "What are you waiting for, Edward?" She wondered why he was standing in her hallway as stiff as a statue.

"Nothing...um...I will see you soon, my love." Edward promised with a faint smile as he finally took his leave.

* * *

It took no time at all for Edward to return to the spot where he had tethered Bear to a tree. It was about a mile away from the Swan's house. He was already congratulating himself, imagining Bella crying with delight when he returned triumphantly with the darn puppy. She would melt into his arms with stars in her eyes as she praised him for being the hero he was. But his daydreams were short lived. As he approached the area a familiar stench wafted his way and it wasn't Bear's. Edward could already see that the little puppy was gone, and from the vile smell of wet dog assaulting his nostrils he could tell who had taken him. "Jacob Black!" He cursed.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Eight**

Bella's heart burst with happiness when Jacob walked into the house carrying a sodden Bear in his arms. The little puppy was covered in mud; his neck was sore from where he had been straining at the leash to try and escape. Bella grabbed an exhausted Bear from Jacob and smothered him in kisses, her fingers stroking his wet fur. Even though he was very tired Bear still managed to find the energy to wag his tail in delight at being reunited with his mistress.

"Thank you, Jake." Bella said tearfully. Her brown eyes shone with gratitude. "I'm so glad Billy managed to get in touch with you. I knew you would find him."

Confusion flashed across Jacob's face for a second. He was about to respond when Bella approached him, still cradling Bear against her chest. The little puppy's eyes were closed as he rested his head on her shoulder. Bella reached up and touched Jacob's cheek, her thumb stroking his warm skin. His breath caught in his throat at the adoring look on her pretty face. She stared up at him for a moment, then without thinking she kissed him. HIs lips were warm and soft against hers. Jacob acted on instinct, he tugged down her lower lip gently with his teeth. Bella opened her mouth to his and his tongue fluttered against hers in the gentlest caress.

Bear began to whine. He could feel the electricity in the air, even if he didn't understand it. Bella jerked away from Jacob, a faint blush coating her skin. "Thank you." She said again.

Jacob hadn't wanted to let her go. He liked the way she felt in his arms. He didn't know what to think. His lips were still tingling from the unexpected kiss. "You're welcome." He mumbled. It was all he could think of to say.

"Where did you find him?" Bella asked hoarsely. She was focused on Bear again. She examined his rough fur with her fingers, wincing when she noticed the sore part of his neck. "How did he get this?"

"I found him tethered to a tree." Jacob finally revealed. "He was soaked through to the skin. It's been raining heavily these last few hours. The collar was biting into his neck. I think he was trying to wriggle free and hurt himself in the process." Anger settled on his face at the memory of finding the helpless pup left tied to a tree out in the elements.

Bella looked at Jacob in shock. "He was tied up? I don't understand. I thought he escaped through the back door. It was left wide open." Her face turned redder as she tried to make sense of it all. "If Bear was tied up then it means someone must have come in here and taken him."

"Yes." Jacob agreed quietly as he let Bella absorb what this meant.

Bella swallowed thickly as she cupped the back of Bear's head. He was dozing against her shoulder, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. "Do you know who took him, Jake?" She felt sick to her stomach at the prospect of his answer.

"The heavy rain washed away any scent." Jacob said slowly. "I came across Bear by chance as I was patrolling the area. But..." He hesitated.

"But what?"

"When I came inside here I did smell Cullen. His scent is quite strong in this room." Jacob heard Bella's breath hitch as all colour drained from her face. He carefully took little Bear out of her trembling arms just in case she dropped him. She was in shock. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking or feeling right now. "If Bear had been left out in the elements for much longer he would have died, Bells. He had no way of seeking shelter as he was tied to the tree."

Bella wanted to be sick. The thought of poor Bear out in the cold by himself, left tethered to a tree in a strange place he didn't know and straining to break free. It broke her heart. "Edward was here this morning. He left to track down Bear. He was in this room..." Her voice tailed off and she closed her eyes in pain. She didn't want to believe that her boyfriend could be so deceitful, but the evidence was stacking up against him. She tasted the bitter salt of her tears. "I need to take Bear to a vet, Jake." She opened her eyes again and looked up at him in defeat.

"I'll come with you." Jacob offered. He understood that Bella was struggling to believe that Edward Cullen could do something so despicable.

"Thank you." Bella smiled weakly. "I'll just text my dad to let him know we've found Bear and are taking him to be checked over."

"What about Cullen?" Jacob asked warily.

"I'll deal with Edward once I know that Bear is going to be alright." Bella's voice was hard. She felt something soft brush against her legs. It was Puffball. The little kitty mewed pitifully. Bella bent down and picked the little Persian up in her arms. "Bear's home, Puff. You don't need to worry anymore."

Puffball emitted a gentle purr. Her green eyes were fixated on the exhausted puppy dozing against Jacob's broad shoulders. Something like relief flittered through her as she hid her face in the crook of Bella's neck.

* * *

Charlie paid the vets bill on his credit card. Luckily he had turned up just in time to settle the bill. Bella had forgotten to bring any money with her in her desperation to get Bear checked over. The tired little puppy was wearing a funnel collar around his neck to stop him scratching at the sore spots on his skin. The vet had also prescribed some medication to prevent infection. Bear rested on her lap while Jacob drove her truck home. Charlie followed behind in the cruiser.

As he drove, Jacob glanced often at Bella. Her whole attention was focused on Bear. As he couldn't see her face he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He sighed, forcing himself to concentrate on the road ahead. He thought about the way she had impulsively kissed him earlier. It troubled him. He wasn't sure why she had kissed him. He would take what he could get, but there were several possibilities and each meant something different. One of them was that she was simply grateful that he had found Bear. He didn't want that to be the reason she kissed him. A second possibility was that she had got caught up in the moment as her emotions got the better of her. But he hoped that the reason she had kissed him was that she had finally realised that she loved him. He was just too afraid to ask.

Cullen was waiting on the doorstep when Jacob pulled into the driveway. He tensed, his eyes darting to Bella straight away. She was staring straight ahead, her expression inscrutable. Charlie pulled up and parked the cruiser behind the old Chevy. "I can tell him to leave if you want." He offered.

"No, I need to speak to him. Can you take Bear inside?" Bella smiled faintly as she passed the little pup to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Jacob checked as he cradled Bear against his broad chest.

"Not really." Bella looked toward Edward. He looked pensively back at her. She knew him well enough to know that he was worried. She opened the truck's door without saying anything further to Jacob and jumped to the ground.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Charlie said irritably as he joined his daughter. He still didn't know the full story of how Bear had been found. Jacob and Bella had decided it was best to keep that part to themselves. There were some things it was too hard to explain.

"He was looking for Bear earlier." Bella sighed wearily. "You should go inside dad and help Jake get Bear settled."

Charlie could sense that something was going on. He ran his fingers through his hair as he glared in Edward's direction. "If you need me, kiddo, just call."

"Thanks." Bella felt Charlie squeeze her shoulder briefly before heading toward the house with a reluctant Jacob.

As soon as Jacob and Charlie were inside Edward hurried to her side and quickly embraced her. "Thank goodness they found him." He murmured as he planted a soft kiss into her hair.

"No thanks to you." Bella's voice was as cold as ice.

Edward stiffened. He let go of her and stepped back slightly. "Are you angry with me because the wolf boy found him before me?" He exclaimed in surprise. "If you had called me right away when the puppy went missing then I..."

"Did you take him?" Bella accused before he could continue.

"Why would you ask me that? What did Black say to you?" Edward demanded.

"You could have simply said no, Edward." Bella said thickly. "But instead you wanted to know what Jake had told me. You know I can't even summon up the energy to be mad at you."

"Bella, please." Edward begged. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"That's a lie." Bella felt bitter tears well in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "You've done nothing but hurt me. You hurt me when you left and you're hurting me now."

"Bella, don't do this. I love you."

Bella felt her heart quicken at the anguish on his handsome face but she refused to let it affect her. "I've forgiven you for so many things." She dug her hands into the pocket of her jacket to stop them shaking. "But I won't forgive you for what you did to Bear."

"Bella..." Edward tried to reach for her but she turned away from him and walked into the house without once looking back.

* * *

Puffball was sitting in Bear's basket in the kitchen when Jacob and Charlie brought Bear inside. Her emerald green eyes followed the pup as Jacob gently deposited him on the floor beside the basket. "I think Bear needs this basket more than you do right now, Puff." Jacob petted the kitten on the head gently.

Puffball glared at him before she eyed Bear irritably. He looked pitiful with the strange cone thing wrapped around his head. The little puppy emitted a faint whine as he gazed at her with his sad brown eyes. Puffball grudgingly shifted a few inches in the basket to make room for him.

Jacob chuckled as he lifted Bear up and placed him next to the annoyed kitten. "It's your job to keep an eye on him, Puff. I'm leaving him in your capable hands."

Puffball looked up at Jacob disdainfully as she turned her back on Bear and wrapped her fluffy tail around herself and closed her eyes. Bear wagged his tail limply before snuggling next to the demon kitty and yawning widely. Jacob laughed again as he petted Bear and stood up. He had just heard Bella's light footfalls as she came back into the house. He went to meet her. Once Puffball was sure that she no longer had an audience, she opened her eyes again and began to lick Bear's fur affectionately with her rough tongue, purring contentedly.

A/N-thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_

 **Chapter Nine**

 _"Oh, Sebastian." Theodora whimpered as she melted under his brooding gaze. She rested a hand on his muscular chest, her fingers splayed over his strongly beating heart. "You are so brave. So heroic." She gazed up at him coyly from under her long lashes. "You keep rescuing me. How can I ever repay you?"_

 _"With a kiss, my darling Theo." Sebastian's voice was thick with want. His fingers sank into her luxuriant golden hair. He cradled the back of her head, treating her gently as if she was made from fine porcelain. His dark eyes were on fire as he inclined his head toward hers. He could hear Theodora's heart palpitating in her chest. Her lids closed over her baby blue eyes as she raised her head, her perfectly formed lips poised to meet his._

"Oh, my, that's incredible." Bella gushed as she stopped reading aloud for a moment. She glanced at her audience. Neither of them seemed impressed. Bear was yawning and Puffball had her back leg cocked up in the air as she washed it with long scrapes of her tongue. Bella felt deflated. "Don't you think it's romantic?" She asked them. "Sebastian risked everything to save Theodora because he loved her so much. They are soul mates." She closed the book and pressed it to her chest. "Stephanie Morrison definitely has a way with words."

Bear yipped as he used his forepaw to try and get rid of the plastic cone around his head. It was really irritating him. It made his skin itchy and made it difficult to keep an eye on Puffball when she went on her trail of destruction during the night. She had upped her game as she took advantage of his handicap. Charlie and Bella had awoken to find one of the drapes in the lounge dangling at a dangerous angle. Puffball had climbed up, using her sharp claws for traction. Halfway up she had slipped and ended up pulling the curtain down with her. She had tumbled on top of poor Bear who had been watching anxiously from below.

"Don't worry, baby Bear." Bella scooped him up onto her lap and stroked his back gently. "Only one more day then it can come off."

Bear tried to snuggle against his mistress but the darn cone just got in the way. He whined irritably. Puffball shot him an annoyed glare before changing positions and resuming her daily washing ritual. Bella laughed at them. They were so amusing. Their love/hate relationship was so adorable. She picked Bear up with her and climbed off the bed. She carried him to her bedroom window and looked outside. It was raining buckets. She sighed. There was no way she could go out in that terrible weather. Even though it was the weekend Charlie had been forced to go into work because of an emergency so Bella was alone. She was thankful for her two companions. She wasn't used to being on her own since Edward had come back. When Charlie wasn't there he always was. Since she had dismissed him from her life after what he had done to Bear, she had been ignoring his calls and any attempts to contact her. Even Alice was refusing to act as his go between once she found out what he had done.

Jacob had been absent from her life too. Bella sighed as she thought about her erstwhile best friend. He was avoiding her. When she called he was always busy and couldn't speak for long. When she made the trip to the res to spend time with him, he made the excuse that he had a meeting with Sam, which Billy later refuted when she asked him. It hurt that he wasn't willing to spend time with her, but she couldn't blame him either. She knew why he was finding it difficult to spend time in her company. Their impromptu kiss had confused things. She had crossed their invisible boundary from friends to something more and now everything was a mess.

"I'm such an idiot, Bear." Bella said to him as she rubbed him gently between the ears. His big brown eyes looked up at her sorrowfully. "I don't know how to fix things. What do I do? Any suggestions?"

Bear whined and tried to lick her face in comfort but the cone got in the way and smacked Bella on the cheek. Bella winced as she felt her skin smart. Poor Bear was mortified. He hung his head feeling dejected. Puffball stopped washing herself for a moment and shot him a look of disapproval.

"Aww...don't worry, baby Bear." Bella held him against her shoulder and stroked his back. "It was an accident." Bear's tail wagged slightly at her reassuring tone. She carried him back to the bed. "Come on, I'll read you some more of Howling at the Moon. That should cheer you up."

* * *

In La Push it had finally stopped raining and the sun was trying to poke its head out from behind the thick clouds.

"I don't know how to fix things." Jacob complained to a disinterested Billy as he helped himself to another round of toast. "She kissed me."

"That's what you've been waiting for, isn't it. I don't see the problem." Billy had heard all of this a hundred times before during the last couple of days and he was getting bored of it. He was doing a particularly intricate bit of carving and needed to concentrate. His son's whining was distracting.

"Now things are so awkward between us. I don't know how I'm supposed to act." Jacob continued to the back of his dad's head. When his father didn't respond, Jacob tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you even listening?"

The knife slipped in Billy's hand and he cut off a bigger chunk of the wood then he intended. "For goodness sake, boy." He scolded him. "Just go and talk to the poor girl. Take her some flowers. Buy her a present. A normal person would just go and ask her on a date instead of bellyaching about it to me."

"A date?" Jacob mused as Billy's irritation went right over his head. "She'd probably say no if I asked her." He sighed morosely. "She'll probably throw the friends thing at me again."

Billy slammed his tools down on the table and glared at his forlorn son. He was sick of Jacob moping around the house feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't see the big deal. Bella had finally disentangled herself from Cullen's clutches, now it was time for Jacob to be proactive, swoop in and woo the girl properly. "Then be subtle."

"Huh?" Jacob looked at Billy as if he had grown two heads.

Billy muttered under his breath as he reached for the phone. He punched in the Swan's home number. Bella answered it on the second ring. "Hey, Bella, it's Billy here."

"Hey, Billy. How are you?" Bella asked politely. "Dad isn't home."

"I'm not calling to speak to the chief."

"Oh."

"Can Jake come over?" Billy ignored his mortified son's attempts to snatch the phone out of his hand. "He's been moping around the house like a lovesick puppy and I was wondering if he could come over and walk yours."

"He wants to walk Bear?" Bella felt totally confused. "By himself?"

Billy rolled his eyes. These teens were as clueless as each other. "No, with you, preferably. So, can he come?"

"Yes. Yes. Most definitely yes. He can come over anytime. He knows that. I don't understand why..." Bella continued to babble incoherently before Billy interrupted her testily.

"He's on his way. Bye Bella." He ended the call and nodded at his humiliated son. "Off you go then. You can thank me later."

* * *

Bella opened the door to Jacob ten minutes later. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was staring at his feet. "Hi." She greeted him lamely.

"Hi." Jacob mumbled.

"Um...so Billy said you wanted to walk Bear." Bella struggled to kick start the conversation.

"Yes, I've missed the little fella." Jacob still refused to meet her gaze.

"He's missed you, too." Bella said awkwardly. She was longing to add that she had missed him as well, but wasn't sure how he would react.

"Okay." Jacob rocked on his heels. "So, shall we go then." He said to his feet.

"Um...okay. Um...I hope you don't mind but Puff wants to come along too." Bella revealed.

"What?" Jacob finally raised his head. He noticed Bella's creamy skin was burning. Puffball was riding on her shoulder, glaring at him malevolently. He gulped as his heart began to race. Their eyes met briefly before darting away from each other.

"I blame you." Bella joked. "Since you told her to watch out for Bear she has taken it literally. Where he goes, she goes. Even when I popped to the store and took Bear, she insisted on coming too. I tell you I got some really odd looks." She was babbling again now. "Not that Puff actually walks. She rides on my shoulder the whole way."

An amused smile crossed Jacob's face at the image this presented. "She knows her own mind that one." He jerked his head in Puffball's direction.

"She certainly does." Bella was beginning to relax now that he was smiling. She breathed easier. "I'll just go and get Bear." She disappeared inside the house for a moment before returning with a joyful Bear. As soon as the little puppy set eyes on Jacob his tail wagged madly.

"Hey, you." Jacob hunkered down and scratched Bear between the ears. Bear barked excitedly as he licked his hand in response. Jacob's smile widened as he stood up and took the lead from Bella. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." Bella agreed. She smiled at him in relief. "I'll just lock up." She turned away from him and locked the door.

* * *

Puffball was like a warm scarf around her neck. The little kitten dozed on Bella's shoulder, purring contentedly. Bear leapt and bounced beside Jacob and Bella as they strolled slowly along the side of the road. He would stop occasionally as some intriguing smell would distract him and force him to investigate.

"He looks better." Jacob said as he watched the excitable puppy dive into a pile of leaves.

"The vet said he could have the cone off his head tomorrow." Bella smiled fondly at Bear as he turned around and around. He had spotted his tail and was trying to chase it. He barked, causing Puffball to open one eye in irritation at being disturbed.

"That's awesome." Jacob was itching to touch Bella. She was glowing and looked so pretty with the tender expression on her face as she looked at Bear. He wished she would look at him like that. He floundered for something to say. "How have you been?" He asked eventually.

"Not so great." Bella raised her eyes to his for a moment before looking away again.

Jacob hated the awkwardness that was festering. Things were normally as easy as breathing between them. He wanted to bring up the kiss but was afraid to at the same time. He kicked at a loose stone on the ground in annoyance. "Is it because you're missing the bloodsucker?" He said bitterly.

Bella winced at the reference to Edward. She had been trying not to think about him. She sighed, looping a lock of her hair behind her ear as she did so. She took a deep breath for courage and looked determinedly up at him. "No, it's because I've been missing you, dumbass."

"Me?" Jacob was dumbstruck that she had been so direct. That was new.

"No the other Jacob." Bella rolled her eyes.

Just then it began to rain again. The water droplets bounced on the road, creating a rainbow effect as the light hit them. Bear barked joyfully as he began to bounce around again, fascinated by the shimmers of light. Puffbull woke up, mewling pitifully as the rain soaked her fur. She loathed getting wet. Bella laughed as she plucked the complaining kitten off her shoulder and tucked her in her jacket to shield her from the rain. Jacob grinned in delight. He loved the sound of Bella's laughter. It was like music to his ears. Ducking down he picked Bear up and tucked him under one arm. He held out his free hand to Bella. She took it immediately, curling her fingers around his. Then as the light shower turned into a downpour they ran back toward the Swan house together, holding hands and laughing all the way.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Ten**

Bella was soaked through when she finally got inside. Puffball was mewling pitifully inside her jacket. She quickly shucked it off her shoulders and hurried into the kitchen with the bedraggled kitten cradled against her chest. Jacob was right behind her. The rain didn't affect him in the slightest. Because of his insane body temperature the water droplets dried on his skin quickly. Bear had fared better than Puffball being shielded by Jacob's taller frame.

"Hey, Bells, you're shivering." Jacob said in concern. He put Bear down and quickly found another of Bella's thicker jackets hanging on the hook in the hall. He draped it around her shoulders.

"We need to dry Puff off. She's shaking with the cold." Bella's teeth clacked together.

"Here, I'll take her." Jacob gently eased the trembling Persian out of Bella's cold grip. He held Puffball against his hot skin and slowly the kitten warmed up enough and stopped shaking.

"You're like your own sun." Bella tried to smile but she was still shivering despite the warm coat wrapped around her.

"C'mere you." Jacob wrapped one arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her against him. She didn't bother to protest but sighed in relief as she absorbed his body heat just like the little kitten. She fancied she could see the steam rising off her skin as it began to dry.

"Thanks, Jake."

"You're welcome." Jacob dared to kiss the top of her head. He was enjoying having her nestled against him. He stroked the back of her wet hair absently. Bear was sitting at his feet, looking up at them all with interest. His tail thumped weakly on the floor. "That was a close call."

"Yeah." Bella's eyes were closed in bliss. There was no way she was going to be moving out of his embrace anytime soon. "I thought the rain had stopped for the day."

Jacob chuckled quietly. "This is the Pacific Northwest, Bells. It always rains."

Bella opened her eyes and gazed up at him. A soft smile played about her lips. He was just too cute. "I listened to the weather report earlier and it said there was no rain forecast for this afternoon."

"What do they know?" Jacob continued to stroke her hair in a soothing motion. Puffball had already drifted off to sleep. Her little face was tucked in the crook of his neck.

"Well they're supposed to be experts and have all this technology."

"Technology doesn't always work." Jacob was dismissive. "It's better to rely on your natural senses."

"Well yours must be out of whack. You didn't predict that it was gonna rain." Bella's brown eyes twinkled with mirth as she teased him.

"That's because I was distracted." Jacob's expression turned serious as he looked at her intently.

Bella felt her skin burn. She knew exactly what he was implying. She smiled weakly in response before reluctantly pulling away from him and ducking down to check on Bear. The little puppy rose onto all four legs and wagged his tail as she began to make a fuss of him. Puffball was still rooted to Jacob's shoulder and didn't seem prepared to move anytime soon.

"Why don't I make us something to eat?" Bella offered as she glanced up at Jacob again. She could see by the frustration on his face that he knew she was trying to avoid talking about the elephant in the room. She sighed and smiled apologetically. "I need time, Jake. Can you be patient with me just a little longer?"

Jacob's expression turned tender. He held out his hand in order to help her to rise. "I'll always be here for you, Bells. No matter what." He promised earnestly.

Bella squeezed his fingers in gratitude before letting go of his hand and turning toward the stove.

* * *

Bear was full of the joys of spring when he finally got the cone removed from around his head. He bounced around Bella, his tail wagging so fast that it was a blur. She picked him up and he licked her face enthusiastically. She giggled as she tried to calm him down. His prognosis was good. Everything was healing up nicely. He would need to come back for one more check up and that would be it. Bella carried Bear out into the reception after thanking the vet for all his help. She just needed to settle the bill then she could take Bear home. She put Bear down so she could get her purse out of her bag, but before she had a chance a familiar voice made her freeze.

"I'll take care of that." Edward said to the receptionist as he handed her a credit card.

Bear growled. His ears went flat to his head as he charged toward Edward, teeth barred. Bella was forced to grab the angry puppy as he nipped at Edward's heels, causing him to dance around in a circle to get away from Bear. The other people in the waiting room began to snicker at this funny scene. Some of the other dogs waiting to see the vet barked along with Bear. The cats mewed and the smaller animals moved restlessly in their cages, disturbed by all the noise.

Bella's face was glowing red with mortification. She clutched Bear against her chest and fled the building. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't believe Edward had the audacity to turn up unannounced like that. She didn't want his blood money. The cool air felt fresh on her feverish skin as she burst out of the double doors. Bear was still agitated. He was suffering flashbacks from the night Edward had kidnapped him.

Bella breathed deeply as she stroked his sweet head to try and soothe him."It's okay, baby Bear. It's okay." She nuzzled her cheek against his and rocked him in her arms.

"Bella..."

Suddenly Edward was standing behind her. She spun around slowly, trying all the while to restrain Bear as he kept up a constant stream of barks. "Go away, Edward. You're upsetting him."

"I just want to make amends." Edward gazed at her imploringly. He looked sorrowful, his golden brown eyes dark with shame. "Please let me."

"No." Bella snapped. She ignored his crestfallen expression. He seemed to crumble before her. He looked the same as he had when she had first seen him emerge from the Volturi castle; ready to reveal himself to the crowds after thinking she was dead. "Just just leave me alone."

Bear was getting more and more distressed. Bella turned away from Edward and began to run toward her truck. But it was a futile effort, Edward was suddenly in front of her. She slammed into him by accident. She felt his cold fingers wrap around her upper arms as he steadied her. Bear was alternating between barking and growling.

"Just put the pup in the truck, Bella. Then perhaps we can talk." Edward begged. Bear's frantic barking was attracting attention. Edward's mind was being assaulted by other people's thoughts. One voice stood out amongst them. Jacob Black had been alerted. The infernal wolves who were constantly on watch had warned him that Bella was in distress. He finally let go of Bella. "Please believe how sorry I am." Edward said hurriedly. "Just give me a chance to explain so I can make you understand."

Bella backed away from him. Bear was like a ball of sweat in her arms. "Nothing you say can ever make me understand." She cried. Bitter tears fell from her eyes as she saw Jacob enter the car park. "All you are doing is making a scene. Jake's here now. You need to go."

Edward held Bella's liquid gaze for a long moment. "I have behaved badly." He admitted sadly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my intention." His shoulders slumped and he swallowed thickly. "I let my jealousy get the better of me." He admitted. "It was hard enough competing for your attention when it was just Black, but then your father brought him home..." He gestured toward Bear.

Jacob had reached them. He was cool and composed. There was no point in giving their curious audience fuel for gossip by showing how furious he really was. He buried his anger deep down inside. "Here let me take him." He said to Bella as he carefully lifted the distressed puppy out of Bella's arms. Bear was whimpering now as he began to tire.

"Thanks." Bella flashed him a grateful smile. She could breathe easier now that Jacob was here to support her.

"You need to leave now." Jacob warned Edward coolly. He wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Come on let's get this little one home." He led her toward the truck and opened the door for her. He helped her inside and then gently deposited an exhausted Bear onto her lap.

Before he closed the door Bella reached out and caught his hand. "Stay with me." She pleaded.

It was such an echo of what he'd said to her once. It made his heart bleed. She had left but he would always stay. "I'm not going anywhere." Jacob promised gruffly before closing the truck's heavy iron door.

* * *

Puffball allowed Bear to have the basket when she saw how upset he was. He had left in an upbeat mood and come back an exhausted mess. She had watched Bella and Jacob fuss over him for a while before gently placing a sleepy Bear in the basket and tucking a blanket around him. The funny cone thing was gone from around his head. This is what happened when she let the silly puppy out of her sight. He got into trouble. Puffball waited until Jacob and Bella retreated to the lounge before she approached Bear and examined him by sniffing him cautiously. She mewed in disgust when she smelled the faint trace of leech stink on his fur. Now that had to go. Puffball proceeded to give him her version of a bath as she scraped her tongue across his fur to lick him clean.

* * *

It was night. The moon shone through the partially opened kitchen window, bathing the room in a silvery glow. It made Puffball's emerald green eyes glimmer menacingly as she climbed out of the basket she shared with Bear. She had been spent the evening keeping the silly pup in line in case he wore himself out again. Satisfied that he was asleep, Puffball padded across the tiled floor, hardly making a sound. She was on a mission. She circumnavigated the kitchen, taking the long route, jumping on this and that, until she hopped nimbly onto the kitchen counter.

The moonlight illuminated her thick white fur making her look like a cotton candy cloud as she padded toward the window. A cold breeze ruffled her fur as she squeezed daintily through the small gap and perched on the window ledge. It was quite frightening being outside all by herself. It was chilly. Her ears moved back and forth as they took in all the strange sounds of the night wildlife. An owl hooted and she startled, tumbling off the ledge and into the dewy grass by accident. Puffball trembled as she looked around cautiously, her eyes round like saucers as she tried to differentiate between the different sounds and smells. If she was going to complete her mission then she needed to be brave. Jacob had told her to protect the silly pup and that was what she was going to do. Shaking out her fur so she looked more like her moniker than ever, Puffball disappeared in the long grass as she went off to hunt down Edward Cullen.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

Jasper noticed that Alice's eyes were glazed over as she stood rigidly beside him. He put his arm around her gently and guided her to sit down under the tree they were sheltering under. It was Forks, they were watching the Swan house after taking over from the wolves, and of course it was raining. Jasper hovered protectively over his mate as he waited for her to come out of her trance. It didn't take long. A minute later Alice blinked a few times and her posture relaxed.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked pensively. "Was it Victoria?"

Alice sighed heavily as she tucked a stray wisp of black hair behind her ear. The rain was filtering through the umbrella of leaves and splattered on the ground around them. "No...it's Edward." She began hesitantly.

Immediately Jasper scowled. "What's he done now?" He was getting increasingly exasperated with Edward's constant whining about the Bella situation. As far as Jasper was concerned the fool had brought it all on himself. Dating a human caused all sorts of problems. It was better to stick to your own kind. Tanya was eager and waiting in the wings, he couldn't understand why Edward refused to engage with her and kept insisting on stalking Bella. She had chosen a pup over him for goodness sake. That should have been a big enough hint to anyone in Jasper's book.

Alice had been losing patience with Edward, too. But she still held a degree of sympathy for him. "He's on his way. He wants to watch over Bella with us."

"I can't tolerate his company, Alice." Jasper complained. "I'm a patient man but Edward is getting on my last nerve."

Alice patted his hand in understanding. "Why don't you go on home and I'll keep Edward company." She suggested.

"Are you sure you can stand it? I feel as if I'm abandoning you." Jasper cupped her face in his hand. "I can stay if you really need me too." He offered reluctantly.

Alice smiled at his less than eager tone. She knew what a toll it took on Jasper as he tried to use his empathetic powers on a less than deserving Edward to stop him acting so rashly. "No, you go. I'll be fine." She promised.

Jasper leaned down to kiss her, flashing her grateful smile before disappearing into the undergrowth and out of sight.

* * *

"Then that infernal beast attacked me again." Edward confided to a less than sympathetic Alice. "I was only trying to make amends by paying for the vets bill, but before I had a chance the little demon was nipping at my heels again."

"I warned you that there was a possibility of that happening when you came up with the idea." Alice reminded him pointedly.

"You said that was one of many scenarios that you saw." Edward hunched his shoulders as the driving rain flattened his gelled hair to his head. He was feeling very aggrieved. "And of course Black came wading in. You didn't warn me about that, did you."

"I can't see the wolves. You are being so petty." Alice glared at her adopted sibling irritably. She had been trying to be understanding and helpful, but Edward continued to ignore her advice and kept branching out on his own, making stupid decisions and just pushing Bella further away. She was beginning to side with Jas on this one.

"I can hear what you're thinking. You are supposed to be on my side." Edward said bitterly.

"Oh, grow up, Edward." Alice finally snapped. "I'm going home. The wolves will be back to take over in a few minutes. Try not to get on their wrong side when you do the changeover." She stormed off into the rain, leaving Edward alone to brood by himself.

* * *

Edward tried to clean the egg yolk out of his hair as he stalked among the trees, muttering to himself. Paul Lahote and Quil Ateara had used him for target practice as they came to take over from him. The idiots had cackled like hyenas as they bombarded him with eggs. He had been so deep in thought over how to get into Bella's good books again, that the dogs had managed to creep up on him unawares. Edward knew that Black had to be behind their immature behaviour, probably to get him back for what happened at the vets. If only he could show Bella how childish her so called best friend could be. He was sure that she would be appalled. It had stopped raining now and the sun was threatening to break through the clouds. Edward gazed sourly up at the sky. Even the heavens were laughing at him.

As he trudged along feeling very hard done by, he came across a familiar scent. It was faint, it would have hardly been susceptible if the light breeze hadn't blown it in his direction. He wasn't too far from the Swan's back garden. He ducked down, his keen eyes scanning the long grass. It didn't take long before he spotted the bedraggled little kitten fighting her way through the wet grass toward him. Her normally fluffy white fur was plastered to her body and covered in patches of mud. She looked absolutely pitiful.

"It's you." Edward darted forward and grabbed the surprised kitty by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up in front of him. She dangled in front of his face, hissing and spitting. She used her forepaws to jab at him, as if she was a boxer gearing up for a fight. Her emerald green eyes shot lasers in his direction. If looks could kill he would be a charred spot on the ground by now. "What are you doing out here?"

Puffball had found her target. She was a good hunter. The best. She jabbed at him again, left then right. But to her frustration she couldn't reach him. Hissing again, she tried to break free from his hold, but it was impossible. Her little nose wrinkled in disgust at his foul smell.

Edward looked at her gingerly. He was debating with himself whether to bring the angry Persian back to Bella, but ultimately deciding against it."She would probably think I kidnapped you like that horrible little beast that constantly drools all over her." His expression turned thoughtful. "You were supposed to have been the key to my love's heart. I fooled myself into thinking that she would love you more than that awful puppy. But no you couldn't even get that right."

Puffball wriggled in his tight grip. He was still holding her directly in front of his face. She tried to swing left and right but to no avail. There was no escape unless he let go of her.

"You are nothing but a menace. I'm going to return you to the breeder and get my money back." Edward decided suddenly. "I mean who's going to miss you anyway. Bella didn't want to keep you in the first place. Getting you was a bad idea. No one wants you. Why would they? I should have bought her a hamster instead. At least that would have been in a cage."

Puffball sagged in his grip as all the fight went out of her. She stared at him, mewling pitifully when he told her that her mistress never wanted her in the first place and that she wouldn't be missed. She was an intelligent little thing and understood every word. Her emerald green eyes dimmed and she didn't try to escape when Edward tucked her in the top pocket of his jacket and headed for home.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere, Bells." Charlie was distraught as he circumnavigated the garden for the hundredth time. Bear was hot on his heels, whining miserably.

"I should never have left that window ajar." Bella had tears in her eyes as she continued the search. "She must have gone out exploring."

"But she's so tiny." The police chief said thickly. His shoulder felt bare without the fluffy little kitten riding on it. He glanced down at the crestfallen puppy. "Can you smell anything, Bear?" He asked hopefully.

Bear's nose immediately went to the ground. There were so many different smells that it was overwhelming. The heavy rain had washed away all traces of Puffball's scent. He tried his best but came up with nothing. He whimpered in distress and his tail drooped behind him.

"We'll find her, baby Bear." Bella scooped the forlorn puppy up in her arms and gazed into his big, sad brown eyes. "Puff couldn't have gone far."

Charlie looked toward the encroaching forest and his brows drew down in concern. "What if she managed to reach the trees. She could get lost in there. And there are so many wild animals..."

"Don't go there, dad. I'm sure Puff is perfectly fine. She's a clever girl. She's probably holed up somewhere, dozing." Bella interrupted him before her father could continue down that rocky path. "You know how much Puff likes to sleep. I read somewhere that cats spend two thirds of their lives asleep."

"Yes." Charlie tried to be positive. "I expect you're right."

"I'll call Jake and see if he's free to help look for her." Bella decided. Bear's tail wagged slightly when she mentioned Jacob's name.

"Good idea." Charlie patted his daughter comfortingly on the shoulder. "While you do that I'll keep looking."

* * *

"You couldn't pay me enough to take that little rascal back." The breeder said testily to Edward. "She's a pain in the ass and a right diva. I don't do refunds."

Edward scowled. "When I purchased her on-line you assured me in the email that she had a placid and easy going temperament."

"More fool you then." The breeder laughed in Edward's face.

Edward's eyes narrowed. He could read every insulting thought that was going through the accursed man's head. He didn't take kindly to being made a fool of. If there weren't several witnesses nearby he would have taught the guy a lesson for deceiving him. But he was fed up now and desperate to get rid of the troublesome kitten. "If I pay you a thousand dollars will you take the irritating little creature back."

Dollar signs flashed in the breeder's eyes. His expression turned calculating. Despite his initial protest that he couldn't be bought, he soon changed his mind. He was sure he could palm the Persian off on another customer just like he had to Edward. "Stick another five hundred on that and we have a deal." He spat on the palm of his hand and held it out to Edward.

"I think not." Edward sneered as he pulled the dishevelled kitten from the inner pocket of his jacket. Her white fur was matted and unkempt. Her green eyes looked dull and lifeless. Even the breeder was alarmed at her poor condition. Whatever spunk she had was long gone. He took the little bundle wordlessly from Edward as well as the money.

"Good day to you." Edward said stiffly as he turned on his heel and left without a backward glance.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twelve**

When Bella arrived at the Black's, Jacob was still sleeping. She left Billy to fuss over Bear while she went to Jacob's room. She opened his door cautiously and peeked inside. Her heart melted at the sight of him. His eyes were closed, the dark fringe of his lashes settled softly on his cheeks. There was an air of vulnerability about him as he slept. His handsome face was relaxed, peaceful. Bella just gazed at him for a while before she slipped inside his room and knelt down by his bed. She hated that she was being forced to disturb him. Jacob needed his sleep. With all the constant patrolling he did, he had to snatch it where he could.

"Jake." Bella whispered softly. She touched his face, letting her fingers linger on his hot skin.

Slowly Jacob's eyelids fluttered open. When he saw Bella kneeling next to his bed, a sunny smile lit up his face. "Hey, are you real?" He asked groggily.

She couldn't help but smile at the hope in his voice. A tender feeling welled in her stomach. His hand wrapped around hers and she felt tears well in her eyes. Immediately his expression turned to one of concern. He sat up, now fully alert. He scanned the room quickly, breathing through his nose sharply as if smelling for danger. His eyes eventually darted back to hers as he placed his arm casually around her shoulders."What's wrong, honey? Is it Bear?"

"No." Bella shook her head as she tried to blink her tears away. "It's Puff this time."

"Ah." Jacob squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "What's the little princess done now?"

"She's missing." Bella lowered her gaze, biting on her bottom lip to stop it quivering. "It's my fault. I stupidly left the window in the kitchen ajar and she must have slipped through it."

"She might not have used that exit." Jacob tried to sound reassuring."In fact she might not have actually left the house. Puff is so tiny she might have squeezed herself into a little nook somewhere."

"Dad and I have torn the house apart looking for her, Jake. She's not there. And I'm sure Bear would have sniffed her out. " Bella replied despondently. "I'm worried that there might be another reason why she's gone missing." She lowered her head again, unable to say aloud what she was really thinking.

"I'll know if _he's_ been there, Bells." Jacob cupped her chin and gently raised her head so he could see her lovely face. She looked so despairing that it tore at his heart.

"Thanks, Jake." Bella was forever grateful that Jacob could read her so well. There were some things it was just too difficult to say.

* * *

"It's down to you and me, Bear." Jacob said to Bear as he stroked the puppy's head gently. Bear's drooping tail shot up again and he let out a determined yelp. "That's my boy. " Jacob smiled fondly at the brave little pup. "Get your nose to the ground and follow me."

Bear was immediately all business. He was hot on Jacob's heels, his ears perked forward and his sensitive nose ready for action. First they did a thorough search of the kitchen and the other rooms on the ground floor. Jacob relaxed when he couldn't smell Cullen. Either Puffball was hiding somewhere upstairs or she really had gone out the window by herself. Bella hovered in the background while she let Jacob and his small companion get on with their task. Charlie had gone into work to use the photocopier and mock up some missing posters with a picture of Puffball on them.

"She's not anywhere in the house." Jacob told Bella as he came nimbly down the stairs. Bear barked in agreement. Even though Puffball's scent was all over the house, the traces were old. There was nothing fresh.

"And Edward?" Bella forced herself to ask through the tightness developing in her throat.

"I didn't smell him in here." Jacob heard Bella's breath hitch. He reached out and touched her face gently. "We'll try outside now."

"Thank you." Bella was so grateful for his willingness to battle through his tiredness to help find the little Persian that she couldn't help herself. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. His lips were so warm and soft, just like before. He immediately opened his mouth to hers. God, she tasted so sweet. He felt his body temperature rise if that was even possible.

Bear sat on the floor between them, his little tail thumping on the ground as he looked up at his mistress curiously. He had no idea what was going even though he did pick up on the heat in the room. He barked impatiently, eager to carry on searching for Puffball. Jacob and Bella pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"Jake, I..." Bella began.

"Not now." Jacob silenced her by grazing his thumb over her plump lips. "Let me just savour the memory of it before you shoot me down." He pleaded.

Bella sighed. His words made her heart ache. She had lots to say, but now was not the time. Instead she ducked down and picked Bear up into her arms. The little puppy began to lick her face comfortingly. "Come on, baby Bear. Let's go find Puff."

* * *

Bear was like a little search and rescue dog as he stopped beside Jacob just on the edge of the treeline and went on point. His ears perked forward, his eyes riveted to the ground. There was a faint lingering scent of Puffball, but much stronger was the sickly sweet stench of Edward Cullen. Jacob frowned as he hunkered down next to the tense puppy. He had smelt the same thing.

"Jake, what have you found?" Bella had been carefully watching them the whole time as they circumnavigated the garden. She folded her arms across her chest as she waited for the bad news. She could tell by Jacob's face it wasn't good.

"Puff's scent ends here." Jacob pointed to the patch of long grass where Edward had crossed paths with the little kitten.

Bella sucked in her lower lip. She felt tears prick at her eyes. "When you say ends here..." Her voice tailed off.

"There's no easy way to say this but Cullen's stench is strong here." Jacob rose to his feet and pulled Bella into a bear hug. "He must have taken her Bells. There is no other explanation." He said roughly.

Bella broke down in his arms. She knew deep down that Edward was probably behind it. Perhaps he was trying to punish her by taking away the little kitten because she had initially had reservations about keeping her, being unsure whether Bear or the feisty Persian would get on. But after a rocky start things had settled down. She had come to love the Puff and her diva ways just as much as she loved Bear. Edward had promised not to keep hurting her, but here he was doing it all over again.

* * *

"Let me handle this, Bells. I'll go and speak to him." Jacob assured her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "I'll get the information out of him. I promise to bring Puff home."

Bella was touched by his offer. He was willing to be her knight in shining armour all over again. Part of her wanted him to be the one to handle it. She wasn't sure she could face Edward without breaking down. But the bigger part knew that she had to confront him and let him know exactly how much he had hurt her, and how unbelievably angry and disappointed she was in him. Bella had idolised Edward for so long that having to deal with his petty jealousy and selfishness sickened her. How dare he hurt her little fur babies?

"Thanks for offering, Jake." Bella put her hand on his chest, her fingers splayed over his strongly beating heart. She counted every beat, channelling courage from his inner strength and making it her own. "I need to talk to Edward myself. I can't rely on you to do it for me. I doubt he will tell you where Puff is anyway."

"I can make him tell me." Jacob's voice hardened.

"That would mean a fight. I don't want that. Things are tense enough with the whole Victoria situation." Bella gave him a warning look before a small smile played about her lips. "Not that I wouldn't mind seeing him taught a lesson right about now."

"Just say the word." Jacob returned her smile as he rubbed the tops of her shoulders. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Bella promised him. "You can drive me but I need you to wait in the truck."

"If that's what you want." Jacob reluctantly agreed. He wasn't happy about Bella confronting Edward by herself, but he also knew that she needed this. She needed to feel empowered again. Maybe calling Cullen out on his despicable behaviour would be the final nail in his coffin. "I have one request though."

"What's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"Take Bear in with you."

Bella glanced down at the little pup, he was still looking up at them, his head cocked to one side as he tried to understand what was going on. "Done." She promised Jacob before she ducked down and scooped her beloved little watchdog in her arms.

* * *

Bella didn't call ahead to warn Edward she was coming so he would have time to concoct some cock and bull story. She wanted the element of surprise. Jacob parked the old Chevy just out of sight of the main house. He turned off the rumbling engine and everything went quiet. He glanced at Bella. She was tense. Bear was sitting on her lap looking pensive.

"Are you sure about this, Bells?" Jacob checked. "You can still change your mind and let me handle it."

"No." Bella shook her head. She breathed deeply to give herself some courage. "I need to do this."

Jacob gave her an encouraging smile. He was secretly proud of her that she was willing to confront Cullen on his own turf. Her love for the adorable little pup sitting on her lap had made her overcome her idolatry of Edward. "One last thing." He told Bella as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his cheek against hers, sinking his fingers into her luxuriant hair before cradling the back of her head. He was deliberately rubbing his scent all over her in order to stop Edward attempting to touch her in any way. Jacob knew that the leech wouldn't be able to stand his smell.

Bella thought he was simply hugging her. She melted against him for a moment, closing her eyes. "This is for Puff."

"Go get her, girl. I know you can do this." Jacob dropped a kiss on top of her head before reluctantly letting go. He looked down at Bear who was on his feet now and wagging his tail. "You look out for her, okay. I'm counting on you."

Bear barked in response as Jacob scratched him between the ears. He was primed and ready to protect his mistress and rescue Puffball.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Is Jacob right in respecting Bella's decision to go and confront Edward alone?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for still following this story! Please have tissues at the ready for this one...**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Bear was quivering with tension as he trotted up the circular stone steps leading to the opulent front porch of the Cullens mansion. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the various sickly sweet smells that hung around the place like bats in a belfry. They were so potent that he felt like he was choking. He stayed close to his mistress, ready to protect her at a moment's notice should anything untoward happen.

Bella noticed the young pup's uneasiness. She hated to admit it, but she felt just the same, which was odd considering how much time she had spent here in the past. She ducked down and brushed her fingers over Bear's fur, whispering soothing words of comfort. "We'll be out of here soon." She promised, hoping with all her heart that she would be able to keep it.

The front door suddenly opened, startling both her and Bear. The little puppy yelped in surprise as he was suddenly confronted by a tall blonde female with honey blonde hair spilling around her shoulders in a satin wave. She was beautiful but Bear sensed she was deadly. He growled, emitting rapid barks as he jumped defensively in front of his mistress.

"So this is the puppy that has got Edward's pants in a twist." Rosalie drawled as she flashed Bella a sardonic smile. Bear was practically vibrating at her feet. "Edward knows you're here. He's on his way down from his room." She glanced down at Bear, her golden brown eyes dancing with amusement. "Now this should be interesting."

"Who else is at home?" Bella managed to ask after she had recovered her wits. Rosalie's sudden appearance had thrown her off guard.

"Just me and the emo boy. I have to congratulate you, Bella. You've really done a number on him. I never thought you had it in you to stand up to him." Rosalie laughed throatily. "Or is his bad mood all down to you, precious." She ducked down and attempted to pet Bear. His hackles rose up at once and he barked furiously, but the statuesque blonde just ignored his animosity toward her and stroked his fur anyway.

"You can leave now, Rosalie." Edward said pompously as he appeared in the doorway next to his adopted sibling. His brow furrowed in distaste when he saw her stroking Bear, who was barely tolerating her touch.

"Actually I don't think I will." Rosalie retorted sarcastically as she rose gracefully to her feet. She was still looking amused, clearly enjoying Edward's discomfiture.

Edward scowled. "Why do you always insist on pushing my buttons?" He complained petulantly.

"Because it's always so much fun." Rosalie lounged in the doorway.

Edward shot her an irritated glare before his expression turned tender when he looked toward Bella. "I am so happy to see you, my love." He expected her to melt at his feet like she used to, but instead he was met with an angry stare. His sweetheart was livid. He gulped a few times as he focused on her pretty face. He tried to find the right words to ingratiate himself with her but failed miserably... _and then her little guard dog attacked._

* * *

"Call him off. Call him off." Edward cried as he ran around in circles. Bear was nipping at his heels, growling and snarling. This was the most worked up Edward had ever seen the infuriating little beast. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Rosalie barely stifling a laugh. "I am so glad I amuse you. Help me out here."

"I don't think so." Rosalie pretended to examine her perfect nails as if she was bored of the whole affair.

"Bella?" Edward pleaded as he darted around her trying to escape Bear's snapping jaws. "You've got to stop him. I could do him an injury quite by accident."

"I don't think so." Bella copied Rosalie's words and folded her arms across her chest.

"The little devil could get hurt." Edward was becoming increasingly frustrated causing his politeness to slip and reveal his true feelings toward Bear. He danced around trying to avoid the enraged puppy.

"Bear knows what he's doing." Bella continued nonchalantly.

"This is ridiculous, my love. I've apologised so many times. I made a mistake. I admit that." Edward grimaced as he drew closer to his beloved and got a whiff of Jacob's strong scent which was smothered all over her. He tried to stop in front of her but Bear kept up his assault, chasing him around and continually nipping at his heels, forcing him to move on.

"If you can't cope with a young puppy, wait until he's fully grown." Rosalie smiled wickedly as she wound a golden lock of her hair around her finger.

Edward's lips thinned as he ignored Rosalie's barb and tried to focus his attention on Bella. He couldn't comprehend what she was thinking. It continually frustrated him that he couldn't read her mind. The darn puppy was yipping constantly at the same time which was getting on his last nerve. He gave up on trying to avoid Bear's snapping jaws and instead dived down, grabbing the nuisance by his collar and yanking him upward so poor Bear was dangling in front of him.

Bella bristled at once. "Put him down. NOW!" She yelled in Edward's face.

Because she was so close Edward got another whiff of Jacob and he dropped Bear by accident. Bella gasped, trying to catch her baby before he hit the ground, but Rosalie got there first. She captured Bear and gently deposited the quivering puppy next to his mistress. "Enough of the games." She said coldly.

Bella knelt beside Bear and gathered him in her arms. She glared up at Edward, dislike clear in her expressive brown eyes. "You are despicable."

"My love..." Edward begged as he tried to placate her again.

"I am not your love." Bella spat as she cuddled Bear protectively. "Don't address me like that EVER again."

Rosalie's amusement had faded. She was all seriousness now. "Why don't you explain why you are really here, Bella?"

Bella climbed clumsily to her feet and edged closer to the cool blonde. "I want to know what he's done with Puff."

"Puff?" Rosalie was totally confused. She looked at Bella for confirmation.

"Puffball is my kitten. A Persian. She's gone missing and I need to find her." Bella felt tears well in her eyes as she thought about her lost little princess. She gazed at Rosalie, suddenly struck by how much the feisty little kitten reminded her of the beautiful blonde and her diva like tendencies. Rose may be vain but she was fierce and loyal to a fault, and underneath her disdainful exterior she had a good heart.

"What has Edward got to do with your kitten going missing?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes as she darted a glance in his direction. Edward was looking very shifty.

"He kidnapped Bear and tethered to him a tree in bad weather, just so he could go and pretend to rescue him later and look like a hero." Bella said bitterly. It was lucky she was holding Bear otherwise she would have broken her hand slapping him around the face. "And I know he took Puff. He's a jealous shit and I'm sick of it."

"I see." Rosalie's voice was like steel.

"Bella." Edward was appalled by both her bad language and her assertion that he had taken the annoying little Persian that he had bought her in some sort of fit of jealous pique. "That's not true and you know it. I was the one who bought her for you. May I remind you that you were the one who constantly expressed doubt about keeping her."

"I love Puff and so does Bear." Bella cried. "I was worried that it would take time for her to settle in but I would never have let her go. She's part of my family. How dare you presume such a thing?"

"Family?" Edward was incredulous. "They are just animals, Bella. Nothing more. I cannot understand your attachment to them. I really can't. You've allowed the creatures to drive a wedge between us. You cannot honestly tell me that you actually love them. Don't be so preposterous."

Bella had never felt so angry in her life. The last scales fell from her eyes and she saw Edward for the petty, jealous fool he really was. He had lost control of the situation and her and it was making him act rashly. "I love them more than my life. I love them more than I ever loved you. Yes, Edward, I said _loved_ in the past tense." She said bitingly when she saw him flinch. "Now tell me where Puff is." She demanded.

"Bella, please..." Edward cried in despair. "You can't mean that."

Bella ignored his pained expression. She was done with his theatrics, she had pandered to them too much in the past and it had led her down a perilous path until she landed right under the nose of the Volturi. "Tell me where Puff is." She demanded again.

Edward had fallen silent as he wallowed in his hurt and pain. Rosalie sighed heavily as she felt it was time for her to intervene. "I'll prise it out of him. Wait here." She said to Bella as she caught Edward by the elbow and dragged him inside.

* * *

"Are you okay, honey?" Jacob checked for the hundredth time. She had hardly spoken since leaving the Cullens. She had climbed silently into the truck with Bear hot on her heels, before gravely passing him a piece of paper with a name and address scrawled across it in italic writing.

"I'm fine." Bella whispered without looking at him.

"You are far from fine." Jacob wished she would open up to him. He had no idea of what had exactly gone down when she had confronted Cullen, he was just relieved that she and Bear had come back unscathed. "Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?"

"Not right now." Bella replied stiffly. Her hands were clasped in her lap to stop them shaking. Bear sat between them, his head turning left and right as he gazed at them anxiously.

"It's alright, little fella." Jacob said reassuringly as he picked up on the puppy's worry. "Once we've rescued Puff everything will be back to normal." Bear's tail thumped on the seat as he looked up at Jacob with absolute trust. "She'll soon be bossing you around again, you'll see."

Bella's brown eyes met Jacob's. She wished she could share his absolute certainty that everything would be just fine. "We'll find her, Bells." He said to her directly. She jerked her head in response before gathering Bear into her arms and hiding her face in his warm fur.

* * *

The place stank. It was bad enough for Bella, but for Jacob and Bear it was overwhelming. Jacob tried to hold his breath as they weaved their way through the cages stuffed with cats of various breeds. Some of them mewled pitifully while others stared lethargically into the middle distance. It was terrible. Jacob and Bella had never seen anything so tragic.

"I'm gonna teach this scum a lesson." Jacob growled angrily. He was livid that anyone could treat these animals so inhumanely.

"I can't see her." Bella was getting desperate. She had spotted some cages with a few Persians locked inside, but Puff wasn't one of them. It broke her heart that her precious baby was being held here. Poor Puff must be so frightened.

"You keep looking. I'm going to search around the back." Jacob told her before slipping away.

Bella continued on with Bear for company. He whined miserably as he stared around at all of the cats dejected faces. Their unhappiness was palpable. "Oh, Puff baby, where are you?"

Suddenly Bear heard the sound of footsteps. He knew it wasn't Jacob. He barked, alerting his mistress to the stranger's presence. She whirled around to confront the man. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans with a white shirt rolled up to his elbows. He gazed at her calculatingly, clearly irked by Bear who was growling now.

"How did you get in here, missy?" The man demanded as he put his hands on his hips.

"Are you the owner?" Bella asked. She picked Bear up and stroked his head to quieten him. She wanted to seem non-threatening to this man to extract information from him.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked suspiciously.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Bella said quickly.

"Then why are you here?"

"My pet kitten was returned here by mistake and I just want her back. She's a white Persian with emerald green eyes. You can't mistake her." Bella pulled out her cell and showed him a picture of a disdainful Puffball and Bear curled up in his basket together. She saw a hint of recognition in the man's eyes as he stared at the photograph. "You recognise her."

"The little diva."

"Where is she?" Bella continued to push.

"How much is that information worth?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"It's worth you keeping your teeth in your head, you son of a bitch." Jacob appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. He hauled him up from the ground so that they were nose to nose. The man's eyes widened in fear as his feet dangled feet from the ground. "Where is she?"

The breeder's face paled considerably as he withered under Jacob's angry stare. He gulped in fear as he raised his arm and pointed a quivering finger toward one of the sheds to the rear of the property. Bella immediately took off at a run with Bear hot on her heels. She left Jacob to deal with the villainous breeder while she went to find Puffball. It was dark inside the shed. She hunted around for a light switch but couldn't find one. Frustrated tears welled in her eyes as she stumbled around in the dark. In exasperation she gave up and fell to her knees beside Bear. She put her arms around his neck and whispered. "Find her, baby. Please, Bear."

Bear took off at once with his nose to the ground. He tried to decipher the different smells as he searched for Puffball's familiar scent. It was so putrid inside the shed that he was finding it difficult. Then he found it. Like an arrow he shot off to the darkest corner. Bella followed him clumsily, knocking into some of the cages accidentally and disturbing their occupants. Faint mewls reached her ears and she wanted to cry. She strained to see through the gloom as she saw that Bear had stopped and was pawing frantically at a cage dumped on the floor in front of him. He was whining, desperate to break inside. Bella hurried to his side and peered inside. She saw a white bundle curled up in the corner of the cage. It was Puffball. Her fur was all matted and she didn't seem to be moving.

"Puff, we're here. It's us. We've come to take you home." Bella cried desperately as she tried to yank the cage open to free the little kitten. Eventually she managed to unhook the latch. Reaching inside she picked up the bedraggled little kitten in her hands and freed her. Puffball wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed and she lay still as Bella cradled the tiny kitten against her chest and carried her out into the light. Bear followed her, his big brown eyes wide with anxiety.

As soon as Jacob spotted them coming out of the shed he dumped the frightened breeder like a sack of potatoes on the ground and hurried to join them. He could tell from Bella's face that something was wrong. She was on her knees now with Puffball laid across her lap. Jacob hunkered down beside her as he examined the frail Persian carefully. Bear was gently nudging Puffball with his nose, trying to get the limp kitten to move but there was no response. He whined in distress as he looked between Jacob and Bella waiting for them to do something. He didn't understand why Puff wasn't reacting.

"Jake..." Bella looked at him hopelessly as tears dripped from her eyes.

Jacob put his arm around her as he gazed sadly down at Puffball. His throat tightened as his emotions overwhelmed him. He couldn't hear her heart beating anymore. "I'm so sorry, Bells." He said gruffly as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. They both closed their eyes in despair.

Bear whined again. He nudged Puffball with his forepaw, once, then twice. Nothing. Why wasn't she digging her claws in like she normally would when she wanted to teach him a lesson? He nudged her again, this time with his wet nose. Still nothing. He didn't get it. This wasn't like her. Why was his mistress just sitting there doing nothing? He barked helplessly a few times, but they were too caught up in their own grief to comfort him. Bear whimpered again until something suddenly occurred to him. A faint memory of Puffball licking him clean when he had come home after being kidnapped stirred in his mind. It had been comforting and made him feel better. He would do the same for her. Bear began to stroke Puffball's matted fur with his warm tongue, massaging her small body back to life.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! A big thanks to megan39 whose review inspired this chapter.**_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Jacob thought he was imagining it when he heard the faint heartbeat. Bella was still sobbing quietly against his shoulder. He raised his head and glanced down at the tiny kitten lying in her lap. He was astonished to see Bear using his warm tongue to lap at Puff's matted fur. The strong strokes of his tongue were massaging her frail body. Jacob felt a flutter of excitement in the pit of his stomach. He released his hold on Bella and ever so gently he picked up Puffball and used his thumbs to massage the spot over her heart. Bear barked in protest, not understanding what Jacob was doing with his little companion.

Bella was staring at him, too. "Jake, what's going on?" She asked breathlessly.

"I heard a heartbeat, Bells." Jacob told her as he concentrated hard. He stopped his ministrations and listened carefully. There was a faint beat which was increasing rapidly. He smiled in relief, his eyes radiating hope as he looked at Bella. "I think Puff is gonna make it."

"Really?" Bella cried. She flung her arms around Jacob, kissing his cheek sloppily. "I can't believe it."

Bear picked up on their excitement and began to bounce up and down next to them, barking continuously. Bella had to gather him in her arms to calm him down because he was disturbing the other animals. She smothered his sweet head in kisses while Jacob cradled little Puffball against his hot body.

"You saved her life, Bear. You're a hero." Bella praised him as happy tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Local breeder arrested after shock raid on his premises from a tip off received by celebrity police chief, Charles Eugene Swan." Bella read aloud from the local newspaper a few days later.

Charlie groaned. "Why did they use my full name?" He complained as he snatched the paper from Bella and scanned the contents. He had given an interview to one of the young journalists who worked for the rag. She had taken a quick snap of him on her cell phone to use in her article. It had been taken at an odd angle as she was a lot shorter than the police chief, so it looked like his face was bloated because his cheeks were puffed out when he was talking.

"Why is she calling you a celebrity?" Bella asked with interest. She reached down and petted Bear who was draped across her lap, dozing. Little Puffball was purring contentedly in her favourite spot on Charlie's shoulder. She had made a miraculous recovery in the last few days after some tender loving care from all of them.

"Well I am a celebrity." Charlie huffed. "Everyone knows me around here."

"Yes." Bella said slowly. "You're the police chief. Of course they know your face. That doesn't make you famous."

"I won the most popular young law enforcement officer in Forks when I was twenty one." Charlie felt insulted by his daughter's lack of enthusiasm at his celebrity status.

"That was only because you nominated yourself." Bella pointed out.

"But I still won though, didn't I." Charlie retorted irritably.

"Yeah, that was because you cheated and voted for yourself multiple times."

"I did not." Charlie refuted hotly. "Who's been spreading such lies?"

"Billy told me." Bella burst into giggles as Charlie's face turned a dull red colour. She could imagine the conversation he would be having with his erstwhile best friend when she was out of earshot. She wiped her eyes and settled down again to read more of the article. The breeders operation had been closed down and he was being charged with animal neglect. As for the other animals that needed to be rescued, a large donation from a benefactor, who insisted on remaining anonymous, had been given to the local animal shelter to provide for their care. "Well done, Rosalie." Bella mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Edward was sitting at his grand piano, his long musicians fingers poised on the keys, ready to begin playing the lullaby that he had written for Bella for the umpteenth time. Immersing himself in his music was the only way he could cope with the pain of losing her. He had been mourning for days, feeling ever more pitiful and sorry for himself. His peace was suddenly shattered when Rosalie floated into the open plan lounge. In her arms rested six of her fur babies. She had become so enamoured with some of the rescue kittens after she had secretly donated so much for their welfare that she had decided to adopt some herself. The six white Persians mewled loudly, disturbing Edward's concentration.

"Keep those things away from me." Edward snarled as Rosalie stepped up on the podium and stood next to the piano. The kittens in her arms began to spit and hiss in Edward's direction once they caught his sickly scent. "You are deliberately trying to get a rise out of me by ferrying those reprehensible creatures around with you."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed dangerously. No one insulted her little pets. No one. "Do you want another beating, Edward? I am willing to oblige." She warned him.

Edward shuddered at the memory of how Rosalie had managed to wrangle the information out of him regarding the breeder. Who knew that the vain blonde could be such a dirty fighter. He tried to summon up what was left of his dignity. The devil kitty's were a sore reminder of what he had lost because of his own stupidity. Rosalie was deliberately taunting him with the vile things.

Rosalie was well aware of what was going through Edward's head. She smiled wickedly as she gently deposited the six Persians on the top of his precious piano. Immediately they began to stalk along the top, some of them pausing to play fight with one another. The tiniest tumbled on top of the piano keys and began to dance up and down them, creating an alarming noise which forced Edward to put his hands over his sensitive ears.

"Curse you, Rosalie." He snarled as he ran from the room with her laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

"What's up, Bells?" Jacob whispered as he came in the front door. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, his lips warm against her skin. Charlie coughed, and Jacob pulled away with a chuckle and grabbed Bella's hand. "Hey, Charlie." He grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bella cooked." Charlie pointed out the obvious.

Jacob laughed. "Bella always cooks."

"I cook sometimes." Charlie protested. "I turned the stove on." He boasted as if this was some big achievement.

"Um...awesome." Jacob exchanged an amused glance with Bella. The police chief was still feeling sore about being outed by Billy for cheating on his nomination. Jacob sniffed the air. "Mmmm...smells good."

"It's fish pie." Bella revealed. There was enough fish in the freezer to last forever. She was always trying new ways to be creative with it, but today she had opted for a simple pie. She had deliberately doubled everything up because she knew Jacob was coming.

Just then Bear flew into the kitchen followed by Puffball who strolled in at much more sedate pace. Jacob quickly hunkered down and cuddled Bear as the eager puppy rose on his hind legs and licked Jacob's face furiously in greeting. Puffball hopped up onto one of the chairs and waited for Charlie to bend down so she could climb onto his shoulder.

"You're looking good, Puff." Jacob called out to her. Puffball just stared disdainfully at him from her perch on the police chief's shoulder. Jacob laughed again. The feisty Persian had definitely recovered her mojo. "And you, boy." He returned his attention to Bear, scratching him lightly between the ears.

Jacob stood up again. "Can I help with anything?" He asked.

"You can set the table. And Dad, you can make the drinks." Bella ordered.

Jacob hid an amused smile. Bella was like a little drill sergeant as she took control of the kitchen. This was her domain and she wasn't about to let anyone mess with it. Jacob knew his way around the kitchen and had the dishes and silverware on the table in no time. Charlie filled up some glasses with orange juice and set them next to each plate.

"Right sit down so I can serve the pie." Bella told them. Jacob and Charlie eagerly pulled up a chair and settled down. "Ta dah!" She announced with a flourish as she carried the fish pie over to the table. The smell was mouth watering. Charlie already had his knife and fork in his hand as he waited.

"It smells great, Bells." Jacob closed his eyes for a second and breathed in the delicious smell.

"It will taste even be...ahhhhhhh!" Bella, famous for her clumsiness, tripped. The pie flew out of her hands and tumbled over and over until it hit the floor, splattering everywhere. She gasped, her hands rising to cover her mouth as she looked at the soggy mess. "I don't believe it."

Bear wriggled between her legs. The delicious smell of the broken fish pie teased his sensitive nose with delightful smells. His tongue lolled out as he dived in headfirst and began to chomp on the pie, devouring it quickly. Puffball jumped down off of Charlie's shoulder and joined him on the floor. She licked at some of the smaller bits of fish, picking at it daintily.

"Oh, well, at least it won't be wasted." Charlie shrugged, sighing.

"All my hard work." Bella lamented as she sank miserably into a vacant chair.

"Don't worry, Bells." Jacob rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Looks like a takeaway for tonight. Are you up for a pizza, Jake?" Charlie offered.

"Always."

"Bells?" Charlie raised his eyebrows expectantly as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, just as long as it's not tuna." Bella said sourly as she folded her arms across her chest to the sounds of Charlie and Jacob's quiet laughter.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 _Six months later;_

Puffball paraded up and down provocatively on the kitchen window ledge as she teased her numerous potential boyfriends who were waiting down below. Her white fur gleamed in the moonlight as she pranced around enjoying putting on a show. The tomcats began to caterwaul loudly, their tails switching eagerly as they vied for her attention. Puffball just stared down at them all disdainfully with her emerald green eyes, not giving anything away as to who she liked the best. The ear splitting wails disturbed Bear who was grumpily dozing by his old basket. He had outgrown it ages ago. He was six months old now and growing bigger every day. He raised his head and began to howl loudly in order to drain out Puffball's suitors.

"What the hell?" Charlie put his hands over his ears as he sat up abruptly in bed. There was movement from his daughter's room next door. He heard a deep voice cursing and scratched his head feeling puzzled. Who knew that Bella had such a husky voice when she was woken up unexpectedly. He was too tired to think much about it. If Bear kept up that constant doleful cry they would start getting complaints from the neighbours again. Charlie couldn't understand what set Bear off every night.

The police chief climbed hastily out of bed and shoved his feet into his slippers before grabbing his dressing gown and shrugging it on. Bear's howls were getting louder if that was possible. Intermingled with his mournful howling was a horrifying wailing. It was awful. Charlie bumped into Bella on the landing. She had her hands over her ears trying to block out the dreadful sound.

"I thought Bear was in your room." Charlie yelled at her to make himself heard over the deafening noise coming from downstairs.

"He was...but then he must have gotten up in the middle of the night." Bella yelled back at him. Her face burned as she told the lie. She was thankful that her father was so distracted by the horrible wailing and howling, otherwise she knew he would have known that she was fibbing. She was a terrible liar.

"Ugh!" Charlie grimaced as he began to stumble down the stairs. The harsh discordant mixture of sounds was grating on his nerves. He couldn't bear it anymore.

Bella followed her father more slowly whilst darting nervous glances toward her room. She was forced to squeeze her eyes tight shut when Charlie switched on the overhead light. It was blinding. She blinked a few times in order to get used to the brightness. The cacophony of noise reached a crescendo when they burst into the kitchen to find Bear sitting upright, his head raised upwards with his nose pointing in the air. He was howling like a wolf. They found Puffball perched on the kitchen counter peering down at Bear malevolently. The awful wailing had quietened down. It was just Bear who continued to emit his mournful dirge.

"I don't understand what keeps setting him off." Charlie complained.

Bella shrugged as she hunkered down beside her precious dog and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so huge now that it wasn't that easy to embrace him. She rested her head on his neck and whispered sweet words in his ears until Bear finally calmed down.

Charlie lifted Puffball off the counter and onto his shoulder. She settled down and began to purr loudly as he stroked her behind the ears. "Did Bear disturb you?" He cooed.

Bella placed her hands either side of Bear's face. She gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes. He cocked his head to one side endearingly and gave her the full force of his puppy dog look. She melted instantly and began to press kisses on to the top of his head. "Don't worry, baby Bear. You just like to sing that's all."

"Sing?" Charlie blustered. "That's not singing. It's painful."

"Oh, stop fussing." Bella huffed irritably as she glanced at her father.

"Humpf." Charlie grumbled as he went to make a hot drink. He opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a mug. Puffball balanced on his shoulder; she was like a warm scarf around his neck. "Do you want some hot milk?" He asked Bella grudgingly.

"Only if you're making it." Bella was still focused on Bear.

Charlie mumbled under his breath again as he pulled out another mug and glanced out of the window. He paused, straining to see in the darkness as he thought he saw a tall shadowy figure running toward the trees encroaching the bottom of his garden. He put the mug down and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again there was nothing there. "I'm losing it, Puff." He whispered, shaking his head.

* * *

Jacob had dropped Billy at Charlie's to watch a baseball game and brought Bella and Bear home with him. Puffball had stayed behind with Charlie. Jacob was hoping the game would go into extra innings so he could have more time alone with Bella, something that was becoming more and more precious to him since their relationship had progressed over the intervening months. He walked up behind Bella as she stood at the kitchen counter making mac and cheese. It wasn't the most exciting lunch, but it was filling. Bear had already eaten. He lay in front of the warm fire in the lounge, dozing.

Jacob moved her hair to one side and kissed Bella's neck. She smiled indulgently, raising one hand to touch his cheek. "That was a close call last night." He said softly.

"Too close." Bella felt her skin burn at the memory. Bear's howling had startled them awake and Jacob had rolled out of her bed by accident. He spent nearly every night wrapped around her now. He would sneak into her room after his patrol shift finished, gently usher Bear out of her bed and climb in beside her. "I thought for sure my dad was gonna guess. I'm such an awful liar."

"I know." Jacob rested his chin on her shoulder as he sneakily grabbed a slice of cheese. "I'll try and be more careful next time."

"I just wish I could understand what sets Bear off like that. It's happening nearly every night now." Bella sighed as she smacked Jacob's hand when he tried to nab another slice of cheese.

"It's not what, Bells, it's whom." Jacob chuckled as he let go of her and leaned casually against the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" Bella stopped what she was doing and looked at him in confusion.

"Puff's attracting some of the local toms. I can smell them everywhere." Jacob chuckled at the dawning realisation on Bella's pretty face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bella felt her skin flush. "That can't be right. She's a house cat. After her last bad experience going outside she hasn't left the house." She shuddered at the memory of finding poor Puffball at the vile breeders.

"I'm afraid it's true, Bells. Puff is in her prime and quite the local attraction around here." Jacob chuckled as she threw him an indignant look. She always got uncomfortable around the subject of sex. "And she does go out. I've seen her."

"No way!" Bella was shocked.

"Yes way." Jacob reached for the mac and cheese and began to eat it. "She gets out through the kitchen window. I've caught her on one of her late night trysts and brought her back with me." He continued with his mouth full. "Bear would follow her if he could to chase the toms off, but there's no way he can squeeze through the window."

"I can't believe this." Bella still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Puffball was essentially leading a double life. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she tried to figure out what to do. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I dunno." Jacob's dark eyes were sparkling with mischief. "When we're alone you always manage to distract me."

"Very funny." Bella felt her skin burning again. She knew Jacob was enjoying her discomfiture just as much as she enjoyed being his distraction.

* * *

Billy looked at the purring Persian drowsing on the police chief's lap. Puffball was looking plumper than usual he was sure of it. "I wouldn't mind a beer." He said to Charlie.

"Alright." Charlie agreed. He gently lifted Puffball off his lap and deposited her on Billy's instead. The sleepy Persian didn't even wake up. "I'll get some more snacks while I'm at it. I won't be long."

"Take your time, chief." Billy said vaguely. Once his friend was gone he examined the white bundle of fur purring on his lap. He was right, she was more rotund than normal. He stroked her long white fur, letting his fingers rest on her stomach for a moment. Billy felt a slight ripple. He waited with baited breath for it to happen again. There it was. He laughed under his breath. That was all the confirmation he needed. "Well, well, well." He said with a knowing smile.

Charlie came back in with the beers and a plate full of snacks. He popped the cap off Billy's bottle before doing the same with his own. "Here you go, Billy."

"Thanks, chief." Billy hit his bottle against Charlie's. "I guess we should make a toast."

"The Mariner's are losing." Charlie huffed irritably. "There's nothing to celebrate."

"I'm not talking about the game." Billy teased.

"Then what?" Charlie demanded as he raised the bottle to his lips.

"You're about to be a grandfather, chief. Congratulations." Billy announced baldly.

Charlie coughed and spluttered, his eyes widening in shock as he accidentally sprayed his beer all over Billy.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Sixteen  
**

Charlie had collapsed into his recliner with his hand pressed over his racing heart. "This can't be happening." He said breathlessly.

"Get used to it, chief. 'Cos it is happening." Billy was dabbing at his sticky face with the sleeve of his shirt. He glared at his friend irritably. Puffball had jumped off his lap and had just about avoided being sprayed with beer herself.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Charlie's fingers sank into his hair as he looked at Billy wildly. "How can you be so calm about this?" He demanded hoarsely.

"What's the big deal?" Billy rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and shook his head in disbelief at the police chief's overreaction. He glanced at Puffball. She wasn't fazed in the slightest. She was washing herself now, lapping at her long fur with her rough tongue.

"This is a big deal. How can you be so nonchalant about the whole thing?" Charlie squeaked in alarm. He stood up and began to pace anxiously. "There is so much to sort out like where they're gonna live..."

"Well here." Billy interrupted him. "Where else? Just find an old box or something to put them in. That'll do. I'm sure she'll be quite happy with that as long as you line it with something comfortable."

"AN OLD BOX?" Charlie exclaimed loudly. "This is not the dark ages, Billy Black. No grandchildren of mine will be sleeping in an old box."

"Well if it bothers you that much then buy her a fancy basket or something." Billy was getting increasingly exasperated with his friend. "I mean once the babies are old enough to be weaned you'll want to find them new homes anyway. They can't all live here."

Charlie drew in a sharp breath at this suggestion. He was deeply shocked that Billy would even consider giving their precious grandchildren out for adoption. He stared at his friend incredulously as if he had never seen him before. "How can you be so callous?" He accused.

"I'm not being callous. I'm being practical. You can't get sentimental about these things, chief. There will be too many to keep. You have to give them away." Billy continued. "I mean it's possible she might have up to four babies."

"Four?" Charlie squeaked as he sank back down in his recliner again. "Quadruplets?"

"Yeah, I think that's average." Billy watched his friend's complexion turn grey. "You look a bit sick. It's not that big of a deal, chief."

"Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a deal?" Charlie expostulated as he waved his arms around maniacally. HIs eyes darkened as he shot Billy a fierce glare. "This is your fault."

"What are you talking about now?" Billy was completely mystified.

"You had twins. Now it's been doubled." Charlie jabbed his finger in Billy's direction.

"What have Rach and Beck got to do with anything." Billy replied defensively. "Don't put this all on me. It's not my fault she's been sneaking out at night getting up to no good. That is all on you."

Charlie gasped. "I never thought those words would have come out of your mouth. I'm disgusted." He felt Puffball winding herself sinuously around his legs as she tried to get his attention. He picked up his precious baby and cradled her against his chest. Jeez, she was getting heavy, he thought to himself fleetingly. He made a mental note to cut down on Puff's treats. He would need to make savings where he could now that there was a baby on the way. "I'm going to get another drink. And I hope when I come back we can discuss how we are going to handle this situation rationally."

Billy watched Charlie sail out of the room carrying Puffball in his arms. "What the hell has her having kittens got to do with me." He muttered irritably as he returned his attention to the game.

* * *

Bella stroked Jacob's cheek and whispered. "You are irresistible."

"And you're incredible." Jacob whispered back. And she was. Bella was beautiful in a way that didn't need makeup and airbrushing. He just wished that she could see herself through his eyes. She wasn't an insecure as she used to be, but he could still see the doubt in her eyes whenever he complimented her.

Bella grazed his lower lip with her thumb before leaning in to kiss him. HIs mouth was warm on hers. She felt his hand cup her cheek as he intensified the kiss. His hand against her skin sent a chain reaction through her body. Her nerves tingled from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Bella pulled away breathlessly. "I could kiss you all day."

"Ditto." Jacob smiled tenderly.

Bella grabbed his shirt to tug him closer so she could kiss him again, but paused when she saw the alarmed look on Jacob's handsome face. "What is it, Jake? What's wrong?"

"Charlie brought dad home." He groaned.

"Why? Ugh." Bella shared his frustration. "I thought we'd have at least a couple more hours. And weren't you supposed to drop me home and pick up your dad after."

"That was the plan." Jacob was not happy at the interruption. It was hard enough getting quality time alone with Bella as it was without their dad's ruining their carefully laid plans. Loud barking erupted in the lounge as Bear greeted Charlie and Billy's arrival. He had been dozing in front of the fire while Jacob and Bella hid out in his bedroom.

"I suppose we better go." Bella said reluctantly as she grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Yeah." Jacob sighed as he dropped a quick kiss on her head before leading the way out of his room.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie." Jacob greeted the police chief as he walked into the lounge holding tightly to Bella's hand.

"Don't you hey me, Jacob Black." Charlie said sternly as he wagged a finger in Jacob's face.

"Dad, what is your problem?" Bella was appalled by his rudeness. Her gaze flicked to Billy who was sitting in his chair morosely. "Are you all het up because your team lost again?" She shook her head in disbelief. "If watching the Mariner's lose makes you both this miserable than you need to choose another team."

"This has nothing to do with the damn game." Charlie said sourly. "You should have told me yourself, Bella. Instead I had to find out from him." He jabbed his finger in Billy's direction.

"What?" Bella exchanged a confused glance with Jacob. Bear had come to join her. He sat by her feet looking up at Charlie enquiringly.

"He told me about the pregnancy." Charlie continued abruptly.

"Oh, I see." Bella exchanged another glance with Jacob. So Billy must have put two and two together and worked out that Puff was going to be a mother.

"Is that all you can say?" Charlie put his hands on his hips and scrutinised her carefully before his eyes flicked to Jacob angrily. "I hope you are not gonna be as flippant as your father is about the whole thing." He demanded.

"Um..." Jacob fumbled around for something to say. He didn't know why he was being roped into the whole affair. Puffball's loose morals was nothing to do with him. "It's um...I don't really know what to say." He shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry would be a start." Charlie thundered, making them all jump. Bear whined as his tail thumped on the floor. "I can't believe this. I really can't."

"Dad, you are making too much of this. We'll cope." Bella tried desperately.

Charlie scowled as he began to pace again. "You are all making light of this as if it's no big deal when it really is. You are as bad as him." He shot his best friend another glare.

"The chief seems to think it's our fault that this has happened." Billy told Jacob testily as he wheeled his chair further into the room. "I've tried talking to the old fool but he's being unreasonable so I've given up."

"You were talking about putting the babies in a box and then giving them away." Charlie snapped.

"Well we can't keep them forever." Bella cried. She knew her dad adored Puffball, but it would be impossible to keep all the kittens. There wasn't room for one and it wouldn't be fair to poor Bear. "Billy's right."

Charlie was shocked. He gazed at his daughter in disbelief. "But you can't give the babies away. I know the house is small but we could always extend it." He pleaded.

Bella felt confused. Her father must be feeling really desperate to keep Puff's offspring if he was talking about spending money to add onto the house. "That is an option I suppose." She mused. She let go of Jacob's hand and hunkered down next to Bear and put her arms around him. He immediately licked her face, whining. "It would give Bear more space to run around in."

"What?" Charlie was dumbfounded that his daughter was more concerned about giving her dog more room to run around instead of her babies. He had convinced himself that she was carrying quads, even though her abdomen was as flat as a pancake. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the babies than Bear right now?"

"NO." Bella cried, insulted. "Bear has just as much right to run around as Puff does."

"Will you leave Bear and Puff out of this?" Charlie demanded. "We need to make plans for when your babies arrive?"

"My babies?" Bella paled considerably. She was feeling suddenly queasy. Her hand wandered to her belly instinctively. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"See, that's the morning sickness." Charlie pointed out gravely.

Jacob put his arms around Bella and guided her to a seat. He shot Billy an exasperated glance. "What exactly did you say to Charlie?"

"I simply told him he was gonna be a grandfather. I never thought the old fool would react like this. I should have kept him in the dark and let him wake up to a bunch of fur babies one morning." Billy complained.

"Fur babies?" A tic under Charlie's eye began to pulse. "Are you saying our grandchildren are going to come out all hairy?"

"What do you mean _our_ grandchildren?" Billy retorted. "It's not Bella who's pregnant, old man. It's Puff."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"I'd say she has about a week to go." The vet told Bella after examining Puffball. She was in a foul mood. She hated the animal doctor with a vengeance and had already tried to scratch him twice. "Has she started nesting yet?" He enquired.

"Nesting?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Yes, looking for a good place to give birth."

"Oh, um...well my dad bought her an expensive basket. It was recommended on-line. It has all the creature comforts. It cost him an absolute fortune. But you know we all want the best for Puff." Bella forced a smile on her face as she stroked Puff's back gently to try and calm her down. She hadn't had the heart to tell Charlie that the picky Persian had turned her nose up at the basket. Puff seemed more interested in the shoe cupboard.

The vet chuckled. "Well I can tell you that was a waste of money. Puffball will be the one to choose where she gives birth and that can be practically anyplace." He tried to pet Puffball but she hissed at him. He snatched his hand back hastily. "She sure is a feisty one."

"That's our Puff." Bella laughed sheepishly as she gathered the irritated cat up in her arms. "Thanks again for everything."

"My pleasure. You can pay on the way out. My receptionist will have the bill ready for you." The vet said cheerily.

"I bet she will." Bella mumbled under her breath as she carried a protesting Puffball out of the examination room.

* * *

Bear watched with interest as Puffball shredded yet another one of Charlie's shirts with her claws. She had been doing that a lot lately. She was constantly wandering around in an agitated fashion as she sought some safe place to give birth. Her first choice had been the shoe cupboard. She had sat inside it for days, sniffing around and making it comfortable. Bear had even helped her by chewing some of Charlie's shoes up so she could use them to make a suitable nest. Unfortunately the police chief hadn't been happy at this discovery. Poor Bear's ears were still ringing from the telling off he had gotten. Because of all the noise Puffball had abandoned the shoe cupboard and was on the hunt for somewhere else.

Bear followed Puffball up the stairs. She was finding it difficult to climb them these days as she was so heavy. She kept belly flopping and sliding backwards. Luckily Bear managed to rescue her each time by breaking her fall with his body. Not that Puffball was very grateful. She would hiss at him as if it was all his fault before resuming her task. Finally the white Persian reached the top step, she paused in her search, looking around carefully as she tried to work out where she wanted to go. Bear waited patiently until she decided. Eventually she waddled off into Charlie's room and stopped by the end of his bed. She stood there for several seconds before turning around and mewling insistently at Bear. He trotted over to her side and gently clamped his jaws on the scruff around her neck, then very carefully he lifted her like a mamma wolf carrying her errant young pup, and deposited her on top of the police chief's bed.

Puffball's fluffy tail rose in the air as she walked around in a circle, occasionally stopping to sniff this and that. She reached Charlie's duck feather pillows and began to knead them with her paws. Bear rose on his hind legs and used his forepaws to balance against the bed as he watched Puffball make herself comfortable. His tail wagged slightly when she finally stopped pawing at Charlie's pillow and ambled over to him. Her heavy belly swayed underneath her in a hypnotic fashion. Bear's tail wagged again when she reached him. Puffball's emerald green eyes were fixated on Charlie's wardrobe, or more importantly what was inside. Bear was well aware of what she wanted. He emitted a small bark before dropping down on all fours again and loping over to the wardrobe. The doors were closed but that could easily be fixed. Bear hooked his forepaw through the gap underneath and managed to tug open one of the doors. He barked in triumph as it swung open without much effort to reveal an array of clothes inside. Puffball's green eyes gleamed in satisfaction at all the new delightful nesting material at her disposal.

* * *

Bella returned home in a good mood. She had met up with Angela for lunch. It had been ages since she had seen her friend and she had spent an enjoyable couple of hours catching up with her. Her day was going to get even better because Jacob was on his way over. He had managed to persuade Lahote to swap patrol shifts with him so that he and Bella could spend some alone time together before Charlie got home from work. Jacob was already waiting on the front porch when she got back. Bella ran eagerly into his arms. He swept her up into a tight embrace, swinging her around before placing her back on her feet. He took her hand and kissed her forehead as she smiled up at him breathlessly.

"I'll open the door." It took a moment for Bella to find her keys, she was shaking with anticipation. In the end Jacob took them from her and opened up. He had his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her inside with him. When he shut the door after him he kissed her. She responded eagerly, her tongue searching for his, skimming over his teeth before she gently nipped at his lower lip. This was new. Jacob pulled back slightly, his dark eyes shining with desire. Bella smiled back him boldly, her hand winding around his neck as she pulled his face back to hers.

"You are so beautiful." He said huskily.

Bella giggled and whispered. "Stop talking," before kissing him again.

When they broke apart to breathe Jacob stroked Bella's hair back from her face. He found a small white downy feather stuck in the silky strands. "Hey, where did this come from?" He asked curiously.

Bella took the white feather from him and twirled it in her fingers. "I don't know." She finally glanced around the darkened hallway and noticed that there were other similar feathers coating the floor. "Oh no." She whispered in disbelief. It finally occurred to her that Bear hadn't come rushing to greet her like he normally did. "Bear! Bear!" She yelled.

There was a loud thump on the ceiling. Jacob quickly pulled Bella behind him, shielding her with his body. He tensed, using all his senses as he tried to detect any sign of trouble. He couldn't smell vamp. There was another bang before Bear appeared at the top of the stairs. The young Alsatian didn't appear alarmed or upset. In fact he was quite perky. He whined when he saw his mistress and lolloped down the stairs to greet her. Bella was immediately bowled backwards as Bear knocked her over in his enthusiasm. Jacob caught her before she fell and propped her up as she cuddled her excitable canine companion.

For a moment they forgot about the mystery of the white feathers as they tried to calm Bear down. He was acting as if he hadn't seen Bella in a week when it was only a couple of hours. She didn't often leave him behind, but had to in this case as the restaurant she met Angela in didn't allow dogs inside. When Bear settled down the two resumed their investigation. In fact Bella was a little afraid to. There were more little downy feathers littering the stairs.

"Oh, Bear, what have you been doing?" Bella asked him as she followed him up the staircase and toward Charlie's room. Jacob was right behind her. The police chief's bedroom door was ajar. Bella stood pensively in the doorway as Bear slipped inside, his tail wagging joyfully. "I'm almost afraid to look." She whispered to Jacob.

"On the count of three." He replied, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder. "One, two..." He shoved the door open wide, revealing all.

* * *

"MY DRESS UNIFORM!" Charlie cried as his fingers sank into his hair a short while later. He stared at Puffball who was sitting curled up in the shredded remains of the uniform that he wore on special occasions. It was expensive and had been tailor made for him. To replace it would cost him a lot of money. The brass buttons littered the floor, pulled off by an eager Bear as he helped Puffball make her new nest on Charlie's bed. She had dismembered the duck feather pillows and used the feathers to line her new nest.

"She didn't mean to do it." Bella smiled at him disarmingly. "The vet told us that she would do something like this, remember. It's instinctual. All cats do it."

"But I bought her that lovely basket with all the trappings. It was fit for a princess the dealer said. Why my bed? Why my uniform? WHY MY CLOTHES?" Charlie lamented in despair as he totted up the cost of how much all this was going to be to replace. He had lost several shirts to Puffball over the last week.

"It's because she finds your smell comforting." Bella pointed out. "You're her fave. You know that. Being surrounded by your things makes this whole giving birth thing much easier."

Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "How did she even manage to get my uniform out of the wardrobe?"

Bella glanced toward Bear who was wagging his tail and grinning like he had won the lottery. She knew he was the culprit but refused to dob him in to her dad. He had only been trying to help Puffball after all. "That is a mystery." She said instead. "I guess we might never know."

Charlie sank against the wall and sighed heavily. "This means I've lost my room doesn't it." He said in defeat as he watched Puffball yawn and begin her daily washing ritual.

"I'm afraid so." Bella patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "It will only be for a max of ten weeks then you can have your bed back."

"WEEKS?!" Charlie exclaimed. "WEEKS?!" He groaned. "I need a beer."

"Done." Bella hid an amused smile as she led her stunned parent away from the chaos.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

It was the early hours of the morning when Puffball began to show signs of distress. It was Bear, who had been on guard outside Charlie's room ever since the Persian had chosen it as the perfect spot to give birth, who noticed first. He heard her anxious mewls and poked his head around the door to investigate. Puffball was pacing around agitatedly on the bed, her emerald green eyes shining with pain. Bear whined as he hurriedly backed out of the room and went to alert his mistress to what was going on. He pawed at the door, before nudging it open with his shoulder so he could ease his way inside.

Jacob was in the midst of kissing the back of Bella's neck when her bedroom door suddenly swung open. He relaxed his hold on her, putting his hands on her shoulders to alert her to Bear's presence. Bella sat up hastily and opened her eyes, searching for her beloved pooch. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked when she noticed how on edge he was.

Bear whimpered as he rose on his hind legs and balanced his heavy body against the side of the bed. He rested his forepaws on the duvet and gazed pleadingly at Bella with his chocolate brown eyes. His tail wagged at half mast when she crawled over to him and cradled his face in her hands. "Is it Puff?" She whispered, searching his sweet face for clues.

Bear whimpered again in acknowledgement. Jacob had already climbed out of the bed and pulled on his shorts. He quickly fastened up the zip. "I'll go check." He said quickly before disappearing from the room. Seconds later he was back. "It's time." He told Bella.

"Jeez." Bella scrambled out of bed and snatched her dressing gown from the hook. She left the room with Bear hot on her heels. Charlie's snores reverberated from downstairs. He was camping out in the front room now that Puffball had nicked his bed. "Shall we tell my dad?" She asked Jacob anxiously.

"No way." Jacob shook his head. "One, that would mean I would have to leave and two, he'd only freak out. You know what Charlie's like."

"Good point." Bella sucked in her lower lip as she tried to summon up some courage. Even though she wasn't the one about to give birth it was daunting that she was going to have to play midwife to Puffball. Not that she felt she was going to be much help. The poor cat was going to have to do the majority of the work on her own. The best thing she could do was soothe Puffball's ragged nerves. "I'm glad you're with me, Jake." Bella reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers. "So is Bear."

Jacob's white teeth gleamed in the darkness as he grinned widely. Bear was a wreck. Anyone would think he was the father to be the way he was pacing up and down. He laughed quietly as he weaved his fingers through Bella's and pulled her into Charlie's room.

* * *

Puffball was mewling pitifully. She paced back and forth, her eyes downcast as her belly trembled. Bella shut down her nerves as her pragmatic side took over. She switched on the bedside lamp so she could see better but kept the light dim so as not to distress the anxious Persian too much. The room was already stocked with towels, q-tips and a pair of scissors should any kind of intervention be needed. Persian births could more problematic than most breeds. Bella was grateful that Jacob was with her so he could keep Bear under control. Her precious Bear was a big boy now and not so easily restrained when he was worked up. And he was definitely worked up now. She knew he was channelling Puffball's distress but thankfully Jacob was able to calm him down enough so she could concentrate on the new mother.

* * *

Four hours passed. Puffball was bent forward. Her abdomen was heaving with labour pains. Her mouth was open as she took short rapid breaths. Bella knew it wouldn't be long now. "It's okay, Puff. I'm right here." She promised.

Puffball mewled faintly in response. Bear whimpered again, ready to surge forward but Jacob caught him and quietened him down. Bella stroked Puffball between the ears and whispered soothing words to her. "Stay strong, princess. You've got this."

The Persian's breathing intensified. She mewled painfully again, her emerald green eyes shining with panic. She suddenly clenched them shut and pushed and the first kitten shot out covered in an amniotic sac filled with fluid. It looked to Bella like it was riding inside a bubble. Puffball quickly acted on instinct. She tore open the membrane covering the tiny newborn and cleared the mouth and nose so it could breathe. Bella hovered nearby, making sure that Puffball did everything she needed to do. She watched as the Persian bit off the umbilical cord and nudged her baby toward one of her engorged nipples so it could begin to suckle straight away. Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she turned toward Jacob and Bear and gave them a thumbs up sign that everything was okay.

Jacob smiled in relief as he hugged Bear, whose tail was thumping on the floor in excitement. "Not long now, boy." He whispered as he shot an amused glance in Bella's direction.

Bella smiled back at him affectionately. She was so glad that he was there. His solid presence was comforting. She turned back to check on Puffball and her smile faded when she noticed that the feisty Persian was hunched over, her body trembling as if in pain. The suckling kitten had been displaced and was missing it's mothers warm body. Bella quickly moved it closer to Puffball as she carefully examined the distressed cat. "What's wrong, Puff?" She murmured.

Puffball shuddered in misery as her pained eyes met Bella's concerned ones. A faint mewl escaped her as the next kitten shot out rapidly. This one came out tail first, the bubble sac had already burst and unlike the first robust kitten, this one looked sickly and wasn't breathing. Puffball mewled again and made no attempt to tend to the newborn. Bella felt her heart race as she decided it was time to intervene.

* * *

Bella watched the rain drip from the eaves of the house and splash onto the top of her shoes as she sat on the back porch beside Jacob. Her own face was wet, not from the rain, but her own tears. "It's not fair." She sobbed.

"I know, honey." Jacob had his arm around her shoulders while Bear's head was resting in her lap. "Life sometimes isn't. We did all we could. You did all you could."

"I should have called the vet or something..." Bella lamented as she reached down and stroked Bear between the ears. He looked up at his mistress mournfully.

"There was no time." Jacob kissed the top of her head. "It's well known that Persians can have difficult births. You did everything you could. This was Puff's first litter. Even if we had called the vet by the time we got Puff and the kittens there it would have made no difference. You followed the procedure. There was nothing more you could have done."

Deep down Bella knew he was right, but she struggled not to blame herself. She concentrated on Bear. He licked her hand in comfort and she leaned down to kiss his sweet head. Only Puffball's firstborn had survived, the other three were stillborn. All Bella's attempts to revive them had failed. Despite this tragedy Puffball was nursing her remaining kitten and taking good care of him.

"Jake." Bella whispered as she turned to face him.

"Yeah." Jacob smiled at her tenderly as he looped a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for being here when I needed you the most." Bella said earnestly as she returned his smile despite the tears.

* * *

"Well at least we know who the father is." Charlie said a few days later as he examined the ginger tufts on the kitten's ears. "It has to be that old witch Mattie Haggis' tom."

"I was thinking the same thing." Bella gazed in wonder at the adorable addition to the family. She had finally come to terms with what had happened. After the vet had called around and examined Puffball and the newborn he had reassured Bella that first births were notoriously difficult for certain breeds and she had done the right thing. Then he had presented a large bill to Charlie for his call out fee and promptly left.

"I have a good mind to go around there and make her pay something toward this vets bill." Charlie was still feeling sore about the cost, but he was relieved that his little princess and her son were safe and well.

"Good luck with that." Bella laughed for the first time in a while as she nudged Charlie's shoulder playfully. "Mrs, Haggis frightens the hell out of me. I've never gotten over that one time you took me trick or treating when I was five and we knocked on her door."

"Oh, I remember that. You came to stay with me during fall that time Ren broke her leg." Charlie grimaced. "The old harridan chased us off with a broom raving that we were all thieves and why should her tax dollars be used to feed every waif and stray."

"I was always convinced she was a real witch." Bella mused.

"Next you'll be saying that there are vampires and werewolves, too." Charlie quipped as he chuckled quietly. He reached out and stroked Puffball's head. She purred in response as she nursed her small son with the ginger ears. "But then again I used to think that pasty faced Cullen boy you used to date could pass for one of the undead."

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed as her cheeks turned rosy.

"Come on, Bells. It's true. You broke up months ago so it doesn't matter what I say about him now." Charlie gave her a wicked smile. "I mean he was as white as a sheet most days and with those dark circles under his eyes and the sour expression on his face you have to admit he could give Count Dracula a run for his money."

"Ha ha, very funny." Bella mumbled.

"I bet you'd go for a hot wolf boy over him any day." Charlie continued, still laughing in amusement at his own joke.

"WHAT?!" Bella felt her face burn. Did he know? Had he worked it out? Why was he being so calm? Jake was gonna freak if he...

"Calm down, kiddo." Charlie said in alarm when he saw her red face and shocked expression. "It was only a joke. I was just referring to that fantasy romance novel you're obsessed with at the moment. The one with the half naked wolf boys on the front cover." His expression turned disapproving.

"Oh, 'Howling at the Moon.'" Bella breathed easier as the tension oozed out of her body. "You never know, dad, there actually might be such things as hot werewolves."

"As if." Charlie rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to his little princess Puffball and her son.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Madmamabear had a great idea. If you want to name the new kitten leave your suggestion in the reviews and then I'll choose one.  
**_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Bella sat alone on the beach, on the very same piece of driftwood where Jacob had first told her the Quileute legends. It was the same place she had told him that she had guessed his secret, that he was a werewolf, a protector. It was a place that held a lot of meaning for both of them. The shared history made the beach feel safe. Not quite as safe as being in Jacob's arms, but secure enough to feel relaxed. She had Bear with her too which made all the difference. His head rested on her lap as she stroked him between his ears. It was so peaceful with the gentle swoosh of the waves lapping at the shore. Even the harsh cry of a gull didn't alarm her as it swooped up into the air.

"Jake will be here soon." Bella said to Bear as she tugged gently on his ears. He opened his eyes and let out a faint huff. Bella smiled at him as he nudged her hand with his nose, indicating that he wanted her to continue her ministrations. "You love being spoilt don't you." She cooed.

Another gull rose into the air cawing loudly. Bella raised her head, squinting into the sun as she tried to figure out why the birds suddenly seemed so restless. She couldn't see anything, but they were definitely agitated. She shrugged, figuring that it wasn't really important. Her mind turned to Jacob as she thought about how much their relationship had progressed over the last few months. Every day that passed they were becoming more and more intimate as they took advantage of any moment they could snatch together. Their relationship felt so natural. It was comfortable. As easy as breathing. There were no expectations with Jacob like there had been with Edward. She smiled when she was around him. He made her laugh. She didn't feel ill at ease in her own skin like she had when she was surrounded by the Cullens beauty. Jacob was beautiful too but in a different, more earthy way. He was human despite his wolf side. Edward was not.

Bella thought about all the time Jacob had patiently spent trying to fix her. To put the broken pieces of her heart back together. For a long time he had no idea just how broken she really was. When he did get a glimpse into the depths of her despair after Edward left, he still refused to accept that she couldn't get better. He could fix her truck or his car. He had even repaired the motorcycles, bringing them back to life with his skilful hands. And, after everything, he had put her back together with the same degree of skill.

Cold wind blew salt spray in her face. It would be nice to have Jacob here now. He was always so warm. She used Bear's body heat instead by hunkering down beside him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was getting so big now. More and more he looked like a wolf. He licked her face slowly with his warm tongue, making Bella laugh before she buried her face in the scruff around his neck. "I love you, baby Bear."

Suddenly she felt him tense. Bella pulled back, looking at his sweet face in concern. He whined, twisting in her embrace and staring out at the water. The slate grey of the ocean reflected the cloudy sky, except for a small flash of fiery red. At first Bella thought it was a sun ray hitting the water, but when it floated toward the shore she began to worry. Bear was watching the same red spot intently, his head jerking as it moved closer and closer. As it drew nearer Bella began to wonder if it was some kind of strange seaweed. But then she realised it was moving faster than the waves. Bear growled fiercely, propelling Bella forward as she tried to restrain him from darting toward the strange object in the water.

"Bear, we need to go." Bella captured him by his collar and held on tightly. His brown eyes were hard and his growling intensified.

The red seaweed was getting closer to the beach. Bella watched in horrified fascination as a head suddenly popped up out of the water. It wasn't seaweed floating on the water it was red hair. Victoria's hair. She was coming. Bella staggered backward, her breathing tight as she grappled with Bear, trying to force him to come with her. He snapped his jaws, surging forward, his eyes wild. He could smell Victoria. He knew what she was. She was another Edward, but his sixth sense told him that this version was much more dangerous. Her evil intent was obvious.

"Bear..." Bella cried as her fingers slipped from his collar and he charged toward Victoria, intending to cut her off before she reached his beloved mistress.

Bella felt tears slide down her face. She knew it was futile. It was game over, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She ran, following Bear as he circled Victoria, while the red head circled him as if they were performing some ancient dance. Victoria was snarling, not amused that this feral creature was coming in between her and her target. She screamed into the wind, her wicked red eyes gleaming malevolently as they darted between Bella and her protector. Then she moved, moved so fast that it was impossible to keep up with her. One second she was in front of Bear, then she reappeared behind Bella. Bear sat back on his haunches, his whole body quivering. He raised his muzzle in the air and emitted an eerie howl. It echoed off the tall cliffs, blending with the ocean as it spiralled, seeming to fall back down to earth.

The noise made Victoria pause long enough for Bella to fling herself to safety. She hit the sand, rolling over and over, eyes closed, teeth clenched shut as her breath left her body. Bear's howling continued, but was now joined by others. Bella's eyes, gritty with sand, opened again. She saw the pack surrounding Victoria. Sam, Paul and Jared blocked either side so it was impossible for Victoria to retreat into the water. Jacob and Embry were in front of her, creating a barrier between her and Bella. Then her view was blocked again as Bear reappeared beside her. He whined, gently nudging her with his nose, urging her to rise to her feet. Bella struggled to regain her footing and was forced to use Bear as her anchor. He aided her to rise, then swiftly took off at a run, expecting her to follow. Bella hesitated for a brief second as she stared at the majestic wolves facing off against their enemy. Then the sun broke out through the clouds, bathing them all in bright light. Bella was forced to look away. Taking a deep breath she followed Bear to safety.

* * *

Someone grabbed her from behind. Bella screamed, thinking Victoria must have broken through their lines. "NO!" She shouted, gasping for air as she struggled to get free. It didn't occur to her that Bear wasn't reacting. He was lying on the wet sand, his posture relaxed.

"Bells, it's me. It's Jacob." Jacob's warm arms wrapped around her, crushing her body against his chest. "You're safe now. The bitch is finally gone. We killed her."

"Jake." Bella cried in her relief. She pulled back, touching his face reverently, reassuring herself that he was real, that he was safe. Then she kissed him. Hard. He wrapped his arms even more tightly around her as he lifted her off the beach and swung her around.

* * *

She had been living in fear for well over a year but now it was all over. Just like that. Victoria was gone forever. Bella sat on the same driftwood log with Jacob. He had his arm about her. Bear's head was resting in her lap. In front of them the other pack members played about in the ocean, cleansing their bodies of the awful leech stink and working off their tension.

"Bear saved me. You saved me. You all did." Bella shivered in his arms, but not from the cold. "It's really over."

"She's gone, Bells." Jacob soothed her. "You are safe now."

Bella blinked back her tears as she turned to face him. "I love you." She declared suddenly. "I really do love you. I love them, too. All of you. And you." Her tears of relief dripped onto Bear's fur as she leaned down to kiss his sweet head.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Very short but work keeps me busy...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty**

 _ **Ten weeks later;**_

Puffball licked her forepaw and began to clean behind her ears. Meanwhile her son was eyeing the drapes in the lounge with interest. His ears, with the ginger tufts, perked forward as he began to play with the hem of the curtains. Bear hovered over the kitten watching him anxiously. He knew what was coming. The tom kitten suddenly made a dash for the drapes, using his sharp claws to cling on as he began to scale to new heights. He swung dangerously as his claws slipped on the thick material, ripping it slightly in the process, but somehow he managed to regain his hold as he used his thick tail for balance. Bear whined and his tail thumped the floor as he gazed up at Puffball's son, waiting for the inevitable crash when he landed back on earth.

His mother continued to wash herself, completely absorbed in licking herself clean. Now her son was weaned she had lost all interest in mothering him, she didn't need to with Bear doing the job for her. She yawned widely once her fur was all in order. She was just about to settle down to sleep when there was a loud boom. Puffball mewled testily when Bear trotted over to her, carrying her mischievous son by the scuff of fur around his neck. The little tom grinned at his mother when Bear deposited him down beside her. Puffball glared at him irritably before cuffing her son around the back of his head with her forepaw as a warning to behave.

* * *

"Ugh, not the curtains again!" Charlie lamented as he picked up the ripped material from the floor. It was completely shredded and he didn't have to guess who the culprit was seeing as it was covered in orange and white fur.

Bella walked in carrying the said culprit in her arms. "Oh." She winced when she saw the damage. "He didn't mean it." She smiled sheepishly.

Charlie sighed heavily as he sank into his recliner. "Maybe not, but the little rascal needs to learn some boundaries. Puff never did anything like this."

Bella rolled her eyes. Her father had a short memory when it came to his little princess. Puffball had done her fair share of damage, though Bear had gotten the blame for some of her crimes. Puffball had been more devious at covering her tracks, her son, not so much. Bella sat down on the sofa and placed the purring tom on her lap. "I'm sure his behaviour will improve once he's been neutered and is allowed outside."

"I suppose so." Charlie puffed out his cheeks as he sighed heavily again. Puffball was going to have to be spayed soon, too. He wasn't looking forward to taking his little angel to the vet to be operated on. He knew it had to be done but he was reluctant to be the one to take her. Her appointment was in a few days times. As for her son, if the vet deemed him fit enough, then it would be his turn a few days later. "We should really give him a name now he seems to be staying."

"I couldn't give him up." Bella smiled tenderly at the little kitten. It had been her decision to keep him. The idea had been to find him a new home at first, but the older the tom grew the more attached to him she became. He was family and would be Puffball's only offspring. There was no way she could give him to someone else to raise.

"I know, kiddo." Charlie smiled and reached out to pat her shoulder. "In the end neither could I, even if he is intent on destroying the house."

Bella giggled, knowing that Charlie was just joking. "I've been writing down all the names I like. I just can't decide, though. Jake suggested putting all the names in one hat and pulling one out."

"Sounds like a plan." Charlie agreed. "What ones do you have in mind?"

"Well there's Lil' Red, Sherbet, Goldie, Chaka, or..."

"Rocky." Charlie interjected.

Bella wasn't surprised by this choice. The Rocky films were some of Charlie's favourite movies. "Really?" She asked, not even bothering to hide her sarcasm.

"Why not?" Charlie said defensively. "Puff's son has a great left hook. He nearly bowled Bear over with it the other day."

"Very funny." Bella rolled her eyes again. The little tom was always play fighting with Bear as he had no siblings to practice with. Puffball was too above herself to join in so it was left to his uncle. She admired her baby Bear's patience. He endured the little kitten crawling all over him as well as practising his fighting techniques. He had boxed Bear's nose the other day with his left forepaw, unfortunately his claws hadn't been fully sheathed and he had nicked Bear's nose. The big dog's restraint was tremendous as he shoved the tom away and left to nurse his wound in private.

"Put it in the hat with the others." Charlie stood up and lifted the tom cat off his daughter's lap and raised him so they were eye to eye. "Yeah, definitely a Rocky." He laughed as the kitten batted his nose with his left forepaw.

* * *

All was quiet in the Swan house. Bella was deeply asleep in Jacob's arms in her room. Downstairs in the kitchen an exhausted Bear was snoozing with Puffball and her tom kitten draped over him, using his large body as a mattress. He had spent most of the night shepherding the tom cat, doing his best to get him out of any scrapes. He was thankful when Puffball's son had finally given in to his tiredness and snuggled next to his mother. On the kitchen table rested Charlie's hat. Bella had written down all the names that were in the ring and placed them in the hat, ready for the big reveal in the morning.

A floorboard creaked. Bear's ears twitched as he raised his head slightly. A shadowy figure crept into the room. He became more alert, his keen brown eyes watching the figure closely as it moved across the room. He wasn't alarmed though, he knew who it was by the smell. The figure stopped by the table and upended the hat, emptying all the names, before quickly replacing them with others. Seemingly satisfied, the shadow figure gathered up all the slips and pocketed them, laughing quietly.

Bear let out a small huff, almost as if he was laughing along with the gleeful night time visitor. The shadowy figure heard him and they raised their hand, putting a finger to their lips to quieten him. Bear yawned widely, feeling tired again now that he was certain there was no sign of danger. He rested his head on his forepaws and his eyes began to close as Charlie Swan tiptoed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs still chuckling to himself.

* * *

Bella, Charlie, Billy and Jacob were all sitting around the table. Charlie's hat was placed squarely in the middle. It was naming day. Bella looked around at them all as if she was a magician about to pull a rabbit out of the hat. Bear lay at her feet. Puffball was dozing on Charlie's shoulder, her thick fluffy tail wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Her son was playing tag with Bear's tail. He had no idea of the significance of this special day.

"Drum roll please." Bella announced.

Jacob complied by drumming his hands on the edge of the table. Puffball, disturbed by the noise, shot him a malevolent glare. Jacob just laughed until Charlie told him to be quiet. He patted his little princess until she settled down again.

"No wonder she's spoilt." Billy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Charlie asked sharply.

"Nothing." Billy smiled brightly.

"Humpf." Charlie knew quite well what his best friend had said. "Let's get on with it, shall we. And no more drum rolls." He looked at Jacob disapprovingly.

"Dad, you can be such an old fuddy duddy." Bella retorted as she dipped her hand into the hat and fumbled around inside. After a tense few seconds she pulled out one of the slips of paper and unfurled it. "I now christen him...Rocky?" Her brows drew down in confusion as she stared at the paper.

"YES!"" Charlie fist pumped the air. His action woke up Puffball again. She mewled irritably and lashed her tail back and forth.

"That's impossible." Bella looked toward her father.

"It is what it is." Billy shook his head in disbelief. "Trust you to put that name in the hat, chief."

"He didn't put the names in the hat. I did." Bella said suspiciously. "And funnily enough not one of the slips of paper I put in there had Rocky written on it."

"You didn't, chief?" Billy gasped in surprise as he watched his friend's face burn. "You cheated just like you did when you were nominated."

Jacob snorted with laughter, both at the indignant look on the police chief's face and the angry one on his sweetheart's. He leaned down and scooped Puffball's son up into his hand before depositing him on the table. "Here you go, champ. You choose your name." He upended the hat and let all the slips of paper flutter on the table. The tomcat began to chase them, his paw trying to snag one or the other. Eventually one got hooked on one of his claws. Jacob smiled as he gently disentangled it from the playful kitten and opened it up. "This says Rocky, too."

"Huh?" Bella began to open all the slips, checking them one by one. "I don't believe this." She glared at her father who was trying to look innocent but failing. "You replaced all the slips I wrote out with ones that had Rocky written on all of them."

"That is sneaky, chief." Billy couldn't hide his admiration. "But vey well played."

"Look, Rocky has chosen his name. So?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders disturbing Puffball again. She hissed angrily, setting Bear off as he began to howl in unison. "See, they agree that Rocky is the best name for him." He yelled above the noise.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Thank you so much for all the name suggestions. I did what Bella did in the story. I put the suggestions in a hat and pulled one out. It happened to be Rocky, courtesy of Aprilshowers82.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bear**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Bella was surprised when she heard from Rosalie. It had been a while since any of the Cullens had been in contact. She had spoken to Alice briefly in the aftermath of Victoria's demise but since then, nothing. Bella knew that Jacob and his pack were renegotiating the treaty with Carlisle. The pack wanted the Cullens to leave. It was now believed that it was their moving to the area in the first place which had triggered the wolf gene and turned all their lives upside down.

"Rose, come in." Bella stepped aside and gestured for the stunning blonde to come inside. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise." Rosalie drawled as she strode gracefully into the hallway. An amused smile flittered across her face when she saw Bear trot immediately to Bella's side and emit a low growl. "I see your watchdog is on full alert."

"Bear, it's okay." Bella smiled at Rosalie apologetically as she bent down and stroked Bear's head soothingly. "She's one of the good ones, baby Bear." She assured him.

Bear wasn't convinced, but he backed down when he realised his mistress wasn't showing any signs of fear. Still, he kept close beside her as Bella invited Rosalie into the lounge to sit down. Puffball was dozing in Charlie's recliner while her son was playing tag with his own tail. Rosalie's face softened when she saw the two felines. "So beautiful." She murmured.

"How are your fur babies?" Bella asked as she perched on the edge of the sofa and motioned for Rosalie to sit next to her.

"Amazing." Rosalie laughed as her smile broadened. She quirked one perfectly manicured brow and looked at Bella keenly. "They've driven Edward out of the house. He couldn't stand being around them as they kept trying to attack him at every opportunity. He's been living in a cottage on the grounds."

"Oh, dear." Bella tried not to laugh. She put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles. "Poor Edward."

"He's a fool." Rosalie said dismissively.

Bella just shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. It was odd how news of Edward didn't evoke the feelings it once had. Now she just felt indifferent toward him. "I still want him to find some kind of happiness."

"I think happiness is beyond him. He likes to wallow in his own misery." Rosalie paused for a second as her smile turned wicked. "But we are working to change all that. Even misery loves company."

"What are you planning?" Bella asked curiously. She reached down to stroke Bear's head as he lay across her feet.

"We will be decamping to Denali in a few days." Rosalie announced.

"You're leaving?" This news wasn't a surprise. There was nothing for the family to hang around for anymore. Their presence in the area was creating too much attention as none of them were showing any signs of aging. The staff at the hospital were already whispering about Carlisle's perpetual youth. "Permanently?"

"Yes, though Edward thinks it's temporary. It was the only way we could get him to agree to go. We are hoping once we are in Denali and he gets reacquainted with one particular old friend that he might see that a permanent move is best."

"You mean Tanya." Bella nodded as she guessed what the Cullen family were trying to do. "Will Edward give her a chance this time do you think?"

"Only time will tell." Rosalie sat forward and studied Bella carefully. "I didn't have to come and bid you farewell, but I needed to see and hear that you really are over Edward and that he no longer has any influence over you."

"I've moved on." Bella assured her. "I would never go back."

"Good." Rosalie relaxed and sat back against the sofa cushions. Her gaze flitted around the room before settling on Bella again. Her blonde hair shimmered in the weak light filtering through the window. She was dazzling in her intensity. "I wish you all the joy and happiness in the world, Bella." She said quietly. "Live your life and don't waste a second of it. Promise me."

"I will." Bella vowed. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she embraced the cool blonde in an emotional hug. It took a second for Rosalie to respond, but eventually she wrapped her arms around Bella and hugged her right back.

* * *

As soon as Jacob stepped inside, his lips met Bella's in a crushing kiss. She pulled him closer, wrapping her fingers in his hair. He broke away long enough to say. "I've missed you so much." He kissed her again before reluctantly letting her go. A worried frown settled on his handsome face taking Bella by surprise. "Do you want to tell me why you smell like a vampire?"

Bella had forgotten that Jacob would be able to smell Rosalie's scent. She had just been grateful that she had been able to see her one last time and say a proper goodbye. She had asked Rosalie to send her good wishes to all the family, including Edward, on her behalf. She thought it best not to say goodbye in person to the rest of the coven. Bella had planned to talk to Jacob about seeing Rosalie but his unexpected arrival had pre-empted things.

"Rosalie came by." She said eventually.

Jacob inhaled sharply. "Right." His eyes were tight shut, his face a grimace of pain.

Bella was shocked at how hurt he was about the visit. "Jake, I'm sorry." She apologised quickly.

Jacob opened his eyes again and faced her. His expression had hardened as if he was bracing himself for bad news. "Did you see him, too?"

"No." Bella whispered.

There was a flicker of surprise in his dark eyes, but his face remained expressionless. "Did you plan to see her? Them?" HIs voice was steady, but Bella heard his breath catch as he asked her the question.

"No, Rose's visit took me by surprise." Bella captured his hands within her own and pulled them up to her lips to kiss them. "She came to say goodbye. The Cullens are leaving, Jake. They won't be back."

Jacob watched her carefully as he tried to absorb what she was saying. "Leaving? For real?"

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"And he didn't try to talk to you or see you?" Jacob's face slowly began to relax.

"No." Bella shook her head this time. "And I wouldn't have wanted to see him even if he had tried. I'm over him, Jake. It's you and me now. I love you. In your heart you know that." She gazed up at him earnestly, begging him to believe what she was saying.

Jacob swallowed down his insecurities and his expression softened. His hand, so warm, cupped Bella's cheek, his thumb stroking her jawline. "I just love you so much." He took another deep breath. "I just can't understand how you can think of them like people. Or how you can want to see any of them after what they have put you through. I'm glad they're going. I can't pretend otherwise."

"I know that you see them differently." Bella reached up and stroked his face tenderly.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around Bella so she was snug and warm. She rested against him, breathing easier now that they understood each other.

* * *

Charlie came home from work early to find Bear shepherding Rocky as the intrepid little kitten dangled on the edge of the recliner. Puffball was curled up on the cushion. She opened her eyes when her favourite walked in and picked her up and placed her on his shoulder so he could take her place. Her thick tail curled around Charlie's neck as she settled down. Rocky tumbled off the recliner and was rescued by his hovering uncle. Charlie laughed as he patted Bear on the head. "Well done, boy." He praised him. "Where's Bells? Has she gone out without you?" It was rare for Bella to leave the house without Bear with her.

Bear whined as he stood up and wagged his tail. He knew perfectly well where his mistress was. She was upstairs in her room with Jacob. The closed door meant that he wasn't allowed in. He felt Charlie stroke him between the ears and he whined again, edging forward as he indicated for the older man to follow him. The police chief looked at Bear curiously before rising to his feet with Puffball balancing on his shoulder.

"Is there something you want to show me, boy?" He asked.

Bear wagged his tail again as he charged out of the lounge and sat at the bottom of the stairs. Charlie had scooped Rocky up before following the large dog into the hallway. "Are you telling me that Bells is upstairs?" He guessed.

Bear barked and began to climb the stairs. Charlie shrugged as he loped up behind the large dog. He didn't call out to Bella in case she was napping in her room or something. When he reached the top of the stairs he held a forefinger to his lips, indicating to Bear that he needed to be quiet. Bear sank down by Charlie's feet and obediently fell silent. Rocky was struggling in Charlie's grip. The police chief placed the kitten on the floor. Rocky immediately clambered up onto Bear as he tried to get onto his back. Puffball peered disdainfully down at them all from her perch on Charlie's shoulder.

"Bells." Charlie tapped on his daughter's bedroom door with the back of his hand so as not to surprise her. Then he opened the door and came face to face with his daughter straddling Jacob Black. His face turned beet red as they both looked back at him horror. Charlie swiftly closed the door again only to be faced with a grinning Bear as he wagged his tail joyfully at doing his good deed for the day.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading. Writing this story has been a blast. I hope you all enjoyed it.**_


End file.
